The Bells, the Books, and the Candles
by Joyce LaKee
Summary: An American witch who has given up magic is invited to join the Order of the Phoenix. Crossover HP & Bewitched. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

The cold, damp, overcast day seemed the appropriate setting for the melancholy occasion which had brought this group of people together, standing together and staring together at a deep, freshly dug hole in the middle of the cemetary. The trees around the edge of the graveyard were leafless. The little group of people were dressed in the dark, sedate colors customary to muggle funerals.

Minerva McGonagall stood quietly at attention, in with the other family members. This placed her somewhat behind the widow and the widow's mother, two women who called her by the title of "Aunt". Minerva wasn't really their aunt, more like a distant cousin. She was actually the cousin of the widow's grandmother, and the two women, despite being as different as could be, had maintained a lifelong friendship. Cousin Endora had married well, lived the life of a flamboyant socialite, and with her husband had one daughter, named Samantha. To the eternal disgust of Endora, Samantha had fallen in love with and married a muggle (or "mortal", as these American witches prefered), and had a witch daughter named Tabitha, and a mortal son named Adam. To Endora's further grief, Tabitha had also married a mortal man, turned her back on her magical talents to follow the man she loved, and had a mortal daughter named Sarah. Endora loved her mortal grandchild and great-grandchild, but she saw their mortal-ness as an avoidable tragedy. Tabitha was pregnant again, and Endora was keeping her fingers crossed.

This was not the first muggle funeral Minerva had ever attended, but this one was different, because Tabitha's husband, Paul Thurston, had been a local television personality. He had been a reporter, and Tabitha met him when he hired her as his production assistant. The death of the handsome, young, upwardly mobile man with the pretty young wife and child apparantly merited television coverage, and two cameramen were prowling the perimeter of the crowd, trying to film the casket and the grieving widow, as a trench-coated young woman with an appropriately serious face murmured into a microphone. Minerva was appalled at such gaucherie, but none of the other mourners paid any attention, or even seemed put out. Endora was gazing boldly at one of the cameras, and muttering under her breath. Minerva couldn't hear all the words, but she heard enough to gather that Endora was jinxing either the cameras or the people. Minerva swallowed a grin. Endora had forever flouted the custom of hiding magic from muggles, often with hilarious results which made Minerva laugh, even as she shook her head in disapproval.

That evening at Samantha's gracious suburban home, they sipped tea together as Tabitha sprawled out on the couch, Sarah played on the floor, Samantha rested in her favorite armchair, Minerva perched on the other armchair and Endora floated above the furniture.

"So there it is, Tabitha, the job is yours for the asking," said Minerva.

"Gee, I don't know, Aunt Minerva. Uprooting, moving..."

"Nobody's forcing you. I just want you to think about it."

Tabitha shifted on the couch. "It's just that, so soon after Paul...And, I would be so far from my family, and everything I know."

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Stop it already!" Endora swooped down so she was at eye level with Tabitha. "You. are. a. witch. You don't have to worry about being too far away. Hello, you can Aparate any time you want." She turned in a huff to Samantha. "This is Derwood's fault. The poor child thinks she's under the same rules as mortals."

"Mother..." Samantha said warningly.

"Oh, don't 'Mother' me. Does she even know what she's capable of doing anymore, living with mortals all her life? Tabitha, listen to me. This is the perfect opportunity for you. You will be living among other witches and warlocks. You can use your powers without disapproving mortals peering over your shoulder every minute. You can come back to visit any time you want, and we can visit you as often as you want us."

"Or more than you want us," Samantha said, with a sly grin at Endora. Endora just raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

Minerva tried again, "It is in your area of expertise."

Tabitha laughed. "I was only Paul's assistant, and I was almost never in front of the camera. Also, I haven't worked since Sarah was born. And, anyhow, mortal television is a far cry from the Wizard Wireless Network, I'm sure."

"Just think about it."

A week later, Tabitha and Sarah met with Aunt Minerva to travel to London. Much to Minerva's dismay, Tabitha insisted on flying in a muggle jet. Sarah, she explained, always got sick during side-along Aparations. Minerva offered to make her a potion to settle her little stomach, but Tabitha kindly but firmly insisted on a plane. So there was Minerva McGonagall, seated in an aisle seat, eating a little bag of peanuts and drinking lukewarm soda from a plastic cup, and feeling like a first class idiot.

They stood outside a row of houses, trying to look unobtrusive and waiting for all the mortals to be out of sight. Once the coast was clear, Aunt Minerva marched Tabitha and Sarah up to what seemed to be the in-between of two other homes. But, just as they reached where the steps should begin, Tabitha saw that there suddenly were steps, and a house where none had been visible before.

A rather scruffy looking man, a little older than Tabitha, but much younger than Aunt Minerva, let them in.

Minerva made the introductions. "Sirius Black, Tabitha Thurston and her daughter Sarah."

"Thank you for letting us stay here until we get settled, Sirius." Tabitha shook his hand.

"The more the merrier," he replied, smiling. He was thinking it would be nice to have some company. It got lonely and tedious being confined to the house.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

Ka-thunk, ka-thunk, ka-thunk. Tabitha woke to the familiar noise coming from the room next to hers. Ka-thunk, ka-thunk. Sighing, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, pulled on some leggings and changed into an oversized shirt. She wasn't quite big enough for maternity clothes, but all her old outfits were too small. Her only dressy outfit was hanging on a peg on the wall, and she was saving it for her job interview later today. She scraped her blond hair into a ponytail and headed to the bathroom while the getting was good. The ka-thunk continued unabated until Tabitha opened the door to find Sarah busily rocking her crib across the floor. One quick diaper change, then Tabitha scooped her daughter out of the crib and hoisted her on her hip to take her downstairs to the kitchen.

Halfway down the stairs Tabitha realized she had forgotten to check that the picture of Sirius' mother was covered. Mrs. Black was simply beside herself that a half-blood and a muggle were living in her home, and yelled diatribe at them whenever she saw them. The first time it happened, Tabitha had jumped, but Sarah had been facinated. Just like watching TV, except the show was about a screaming old lady. Sometimes she would even lift up the curtain covering the portrait, but Tabitha tried to prevent that. After all, there was no use in teasing the old woman.

They were in luck. The portrait was covered. Tabitha yawned as she padded down the hall with Sarah on her hip. Tabitha had stayed awake too late the night before playing wizard chess with Sirius. It was diverting and helped keep her mind off Paul. She dropped into bed exausted and avoided having to lay awake thinking about him. However, she was paying the price now, as she was sure to be woken up at daybreak by her active little toddler.

Tabitha yawned again as she pushed open the kitchen door, and wiggled her nose with her free hand to bring the high chair sliding across the floor to her. As an added bonus, the tray conveniently disattached itself and hovered nearby until Sarah was strapped and buckled into place. Then, the tray reattached to the chair, and Tabitha magicked up a pancake and a sippy-cup of milk. Sarah went to work on the breakfast as Tabitha plopped down at the table, put her head in her arms and mulled sleepily over her own menu choices.

"I've told you, Tabitha, you don't have to make your own breakfast. That's what Kreacher's for."

Without lifting her head, she muttered, "Yeah, sure, and have him spit in my food because my dad's a mortal."

Sirius sounded stern. "If Kreacher's been harrassing you..."

Tabitha lifted her head enough to rest her cheek on one hand, eyes closed. "No, no. I don't want to get him in trouble. He didn't do anything wrong. I spoke out of turn. It's not a problem, really, to use my magic. I actually kind of like it. Dad was always nervous around magic, and it's nice to use it without being looked at oddly." So was Paul, for that matter, but she didn't want to sound disloyal to her departed husband. At that, she opened her eyes to look at him. She saw he was standing a little defensively, wand out. "Why are you..."

She turned slowly to look in the direction he was looking. There, against the wall where the kitchen door was, stood a warlock entirely dressed in black, with black hair and black eyes, wand pointed in Sirius' direction. It was obvious she had walked in on an argument.

"Sirius..." She began.

"Tabitha, may I introduce you to an associate of mine, Severus Snape." Sirius' voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Tabitha rose a little awkwardly and extended her hand. "Hey. Tabitha Thurston." Snape shook her hand briefly, warily keeping his attention on Sirius.

Tabitha sat down slowly, one arm looped over the back of the chair, eyeing both warlocks.

"You know," she said slowly, "It's really none of my business, but maybe it's not such a good idea for the members of the Order to be fighting amongst themselves."

"She knows?" Snape asked.

"McGonagall's niece," replied Sirius.

Snape shook his head as Sirius explained, "This isn't a fight, Tabitha, just a discussion between old school aquaintances."

"Ah-huh. Well, in that case, knock yourselves out."

"So you approve?" Sirius said, amused.

"Look, I went to high school. You think I don't have former classmates I would love to zap if I ever saw them again?. But, no fighting around the baby. You'll just have to wait until after breakfast."

Tabitha turned towards the high chair and wiggled her nose. A cup of tea and a piece of toast appeared before her on the table, and at the same time, every mug on the wall flew up into the air and went spinning around the ceiling over everybody's heads, much to the alarm of the warlocks and the squealing delight of Sarah. Mommy was so much more fun since moving to Grimmauld Place.

"I mean it. No fighting around the baby." She wiggled her nose again and the cups gently returned to their places.

"I was just leaving, anyway," said Snape, glaring at Sirius, who returned his look stare for stare. Sarah watched him with her big, solemn eyes as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

Between McGonagall's patronage and Tabitha's own talent and experience, the job interview was a success. Tabitha got the 10pm to 2am time slot at WWN. She was able to go to work after Sarah was put down to bed, but this necessitated another decision for Tabitha, namely, where would she live. In the end it was decided that for the sake of childcare she would continue living at Grimmauld Place. Sarah would be asleep while Tabitha was at work, and Sirius agreed to feed Sarah breakfast in the morning so Tabitha could sleep in.

Her days developed a predictable pattern. Wake around 10, breakfast, and then take Sarah to the park. She and her daughter were under no restrictions for their activities, and Tabitha was used to mortals. She had been warned not to get too close to muggles if possible, but she thought that restriction was foolish. After all, some of her best friends back home were muggles. However, she limited her contacts with them to play dates at the park, politely sidestepping inquiries as to her own home. Her mother had entertained mortals and magical people alike, but the Stevenses had never been in danger like Sirius apparently was. Tabitha didn't know the precise nature of his troubles, but she was living in his house, and she respected his situation.

Samantha and Endora had both visited her since she moved to Grimmauld Place. Tabitha assumed that her dad turned a blind eye to her mother's magic travels because the reason was to visit Tabitha and Sarah. Endora had never been close to Mrs. Black in life, but they had known each other the way society people always know each other, being of the same social standing and mingling in the same circles. Endora would always spend a few minutes commiserating with Mrs. Black over the sorrow of having ungrateful muggle-loving children and then after one of her visits, Sirius' mother would be a little mellower towards Tabitha and Sarah. At least for a little while.

Aunt Minerva had explained somewhat about the Order of the Phoenix to Tabitha, but it had been in the days when her grief was something new and acutely painful, and Tabitha barely listened. All the new changes in her life managed to divert Tabitha from her own pain during the day, when she was too busy to dwell on it. At night, however, all the dammed up sorrow would catch her up, and she would often lie awake nights crying or brooding. During the day she was pleasant enough, but her eyes were often sad. At work, she put on her best professional manner and read the copy that was handed to her and played the records appropriate to her timeslot's format.

TTTTTTTTTT

The Order met sporadically at Grimmauld Place and Tabitha would make herself scarce, often retreating to the front room to find a book to read. On one particular evening, when the Order had convened, she had curled up on the sofa with her legs up because her feet were swelling a little, and she had just made herself comfortable when Aunt Minerva beckoned to her from the doorway. Tabitha got up, mildly annoyed, because this was her night off from work; she had just put Sarah down and was looking for some time alone.

"The Order would like to speak with you, dear."

Tabitha nodded and wiggled her nose to change into the appropriate clothing to wear to a formal meeting among her people. She Transfigured into a floor length burgundy gown with Empire waist, long sleeves and even a little train. Next, she wiggled her nose again and conjured the heirloom diamond hair clip Samantha had given her. She pulled her hair back and pinned it into place. Then she hastily powdered her nose and peered into the glass at the end of the hall and smiled wryly. Paul had only seen this dress once, and he'd had such an anxiety attack she never wore it around him again. Then she had given up magic and hadn't needed it. She knew her father would hate seeing her like this. He had been unhappy at her moving to London at Aunt Minerva's instigation. Not that he had said it outright, but he kept reminding her that she was welcome to come back to Connecticut and live with him and her mother any time she wanted.

"Ready?" Tabitha asked.

"Please."

Nervously, she followed Aunt Minerva down the hallway to the dining room. Samantha had not taken Tabitha to conclaves because of Darrin's opposition. Endora took her to a couple, but then Tabitha could depend on her to guide her behavior. She didn't want to disgrace herself among people who grew up using magic. Tabitha was aware that she had strong gifts, but they were crude and unfocused because of her lack of formal training. Well, she would just have to follow Aunt Minerva's lead and hope she didn't do anything too humiliating.

In the dining room, Tabitha was invited to take a seat. She sat in the most unobtrusive place she could find with her hands in her lap, and peered around the table. She recognized on sight most of the witches and warlocks. There was Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius' friend Remus Lupin whom she had met a few times. A few others. To her mild alarm, they were all looking at her.

"Mrs. Thurston, we asked you to join us tonight because we'd like to request your assistance," Dumbledore said.

Tabitha nodded and Dumbledore continued. "I know you're acquainted with our organization, the Order of the Phoenix, and I know you're familiar with Voldemort's history and that we know he's returned and how we're tracking him."

Tabitha nodded again. She had been in high school at the time of his disappearance. Her grandfather Maurice, a member of the Warlock's Club in London, had been living in England at the time and had told the whole story to Tabitha and her mother. Truthfully, she hadn't paid much attention at the time. She was more interested in the upcoming school dance and who like-liked whom and she couldn't work up too much emotion over events that had happened across the ocean beyond a vague sense of pity for the little boy who lost his parents.

She did notice that the others had all shuddered at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"Mrs. Thurston, we hit an unexpected circumstance in that many people in the wizarding world have refused to believe that he is back, or that there is any increased need for alarm. What we would like from you is to act as a liaison between the media and the Order."

"How do you mean?"

"The wizarding world needs to be made to understand the seriousness of the threat we face, but the media has been downplaying the reports of Voldemort's return, or denying their veracity. We need to have someone who can get the truth out."

Tabitha thought a moment. "Professor Dumbledore, I would be happy to help you all in any way I can, but you must realize that all I do at WWN is read copy and play records from an approved list. I'm not a journalist--I'm a DJ."

"Yes, Mrs. Thurston, we know that, but what we want you to do is to keep your ears open for any information that might be useful to us and report back to us."

Tabitha stared at him.

"The other thing we would like you to do--we want to send coded messages through your show. In other words, we'll tell you what the code is, for instance two muggle songs followed by a wizard song, or something like that. Members of the Order will have already known what the codes mean. In this way we will have another means of communicating."

Tabitha nodded slowly. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore, I will help you."

"Furthermore, we want to help you along with your magical ability. You never had formal training, but your innate powers are strong. Training will help you focus your abilities beyond anything you've done so far. Your Aunt Minerva, Remus, Sirius and Severus have all agreed to help with your training, but the first thing you will need is a wand."

Tabitha thought about that. She had never used a wand in her whole life. She had never even thought about her magic abilities or how they worked. She would simply think about what she wanted, wiggle her nose with her finger and just like that whatever she wanted would come to her. It hadn't been until she moved into Grimmauld place that she even understood how unusual that was. She realized she came from a line of powerful witches, even if the power was diluted in her, and would be even further diluted in the baby she was carrying, if it turned out to be a witch or warlock.

"That will be fine, Professor Dumbledore. I'll look forward to further training," Tabitha agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

Tabitha was sitting Indian-style on the floor with Sarah on her lap, tying Sarah's sneakers when Snape arrived to take her to Diagon Alley.

"Hey," she said, with a little wave. "We'll be ready to go in a sec."

"You're bringing a baby?"

"Yeah, she's never seen Diagon Alley before. It will be a nice day out for her." Tabitha put Sarah on her feet and shifted to a crouching position, reaching for their coats.

"She's a muggle," He said.

"Is there really a law against muggles going to Diagon Alley? What about the kids at that Hogwarts where you and Aunt Minerva teach? How do they get their books and things if their parents are muggles?"

She had him there. It wasn't that there was a rule against muggles in Diagon Alley, it was just frowned upon. Meanwhile, the little muggle in question was clinging to her mother's neck and staring at him as if she understood every word he had said. He tried another tack.

"That's what you're going to wear? You couldn't look any more like a muggle if you tried."

Tabitha looked down at her outfit. Leggings tucked into socks, running shoes, oversized shirt and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail which was threaded through the back of a baseball cap.

"No, actually if I wanted to look more like a muggle, I'd be wearing the cap backward. And anyhow, you try coordinating outfits when your normal clothes don't fit you anymore but you're not far enough along to justify maternity clothes."

"You mean you're pregnant?"

"Duh, you didn't know?" She rolled her eyes.

Snape frowned. He made it a point not to delve too deeply into the private lives of his associates, primarily because it ususally bored him. When he looked at her closely, however, he could tell. She had put coats on herself and Sarah and was now giving the baby some liquid from a dropper.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Something Aunt Minerva gave me to settle Sarah's stomach during Floo. Back home I always just drove everywhere, but when I moved here I gave up my car, and sometimes I have to bring Sarah with me. And, unless I want to clean up baby barf with every trip, I have to give her this."

She stood up and handed him the bottle. He recognized the name on the lable of the bottle, but he rarely made potions that were useful for babies. He nodded and handed the bottle back to her. She had lifted Sarah to one hip, and was using her free hand to lift a peculiar contraption over her shoulder.

"What's that you're bringing?" He asked.

"A baby backpack. I'll carry it until we get to Diagon Alley, but when we get there I may need your help to put Sarah in it."

He sighed. This trip was getting more complicated by the minute.

Eventually Tabitha was ready, and they Floo'ed to Diagon Allley without incident. Tabitha looked around and saw a sturdy table at an outdoor cafe, where she could set the backback and place Sarah in it. As she adjusted the straps on the baby, Snape watched her, noticing she hadn't asked for help after all. Either she was very independent and capable, or more probably, she didn't deem him competent enough to put a baby in a carrying device and wanted to do it herself to make sure it was done right.

Tabitha backed into the backpack, slipping her arms into the straps and with a heave, she straightened up, shifting the pack until it was comfortable. Rubbing her hands together in the crisp air, she grinned at Snape and said, "Well, let's go, we're burning daylight."

Snape led her through the narrow, crowded streets to the bank where she could exchange her US currency, then towards Olivander's. As they walked, Tabitha and Sarah looked around curiously, enjoying the new sights and sounds. They were the recipients of curious stares as they looked in amazement into the various store windows. Tabitha had traveled with Endora enough to act appropriately in magical settings, but this place was more exotic than anything in her experience. Now she understood Snape's dismay at her choice of outfits. She would have to do something about that later, but her pride kept her from Transfiguring her clothes right then and there. Tabitha knew she was a witch, and she decided she didn't have to prove anything to anybody.

When they arrived at the wand shop, Snape introduced Tabitha to Mr. Olivander, but then stepped back as Tabitha took over the conversation; Snape began browsing up and down the aisles.

"So, young lady," Mr. Olivander said, "How did you break your last wand?"

"Oh, I never had a wand."

"Never?"

"No. Never went to wizarding school, so I never had any formal training to use a wand."

"How peculiar," he said, scratching his head. "So, how do you do magic?"

"Like this," she said, wiggling her nose with one hand, and the pens and paper on the counter gently floated into the air, levitated for a moment, then gently returned to where they came.

"Amazing. And no training, you say? Well never mind. I can still find a good wand for you, even at your age."

"Thanks a lump," she muttered.

Olivander came around the counter to take a look at her.

"Young lady, are you expecting?" He asked with a little frown.

She nodded and he sighed.

"Is that a problem, sir?"

"Well," he said, slowly, "We don't usually have any call to find a wand for a pregnant witch. Your powers will change in your condition, you see. I must consult my book." With that, he hurried away to the back room behind the counter.

Tabitha stood drumming her fingers on the counter for a few minutes, then went to see what Snape was looking at. He looked at her as she approached.

"Are you finished?"

"Nah, he has to check his book."

She hoped he would hurry, because Sarah was getting restless and was amusing herself by kicking Tabitha in the ribs. A few minutes more and Olivander emerged from his back room.

"Miss Tabitha?"

Tabitha wiggled her nose and sent up a little container of Cheerios to her restless daughter before meeting Olivander at the counter.

"Okay, here we go. You will use this wand for now. About five months after you deliver, come back and we'll see if you need any adjustments. Understood?" He handed the wand to her to get the feel of it. She supposed it would do. Not that she was in a position to know.

Snape had looked up to see what Tabitha was doing, and saw her examining her wand closely. He was starting to make his way towards them when Olivander said, "One child and another on the way. You and the Mister must be proud."

Tabitha, who was making a few practice passes with the wand, muttered, "He's not my husband."

Olivander noticed that her left hand was indeed, ringless, and he raised his eyebrow to Snape with a disapproving glare. Snape paused, confused. Tabitha, noticing the direction of Olivander's gaze, said quickly,"No, no. It's not like that either. Severus Snape is a colleague of mine." She leaned in closer to explain her personal situation to Olivander.

Snape hadn't heard the conversation, but he noticed that whatever she was whispering to Olivander, she looked sad. Probably that idiot of a clerk had said something stupid to her. He saw Olivander pat Tabitha compassionately on the arm, and nod briefly to Snape as Tabitha put her wand into its box then into a shopping bag.

As they left the store, he asked her what the problem had been with Olivander.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Well, other than he thought--oh, never mind." She shook her head, self-conciously.

Snape looked at her curiously. She had been about to say something before she changed her mind.

"Say," Tabitha said, changing the subject, "where would you suggest I get some witch clothes? You were right. I really do stand out here."


	5. Chapter 5

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal.

Tabitha had a lot to adjust to in her new lifestyle at Grimmauld place. Her witch clothes felt peculiar at first, but she eventually got used to them although she sometimes dressed muggle. She was doing well at WWN and her boss was pleased. She was sending the coded messages as needed and was quite amazed at being able to communicate with the other members of the Order, especially when the Order would have meetings and the reports would come back as to how the messages had been received and how they had been able to accomplish this or that mission. She was glad to do her bit, and it was actually kind of exciting, like something out of a spy movie.

True to Dumbledore's word, her magic training had begun. Sirius was her usual teacher, due to his proximity and the fact he didn't really have much else to do. She was learning that although some magical elements were the same regardless of who was performing the spells, every witch and warlock had their own style. Sirius liked to add flourish. It was entertaining to have him training her, and he always made Tabitha laugh, even though he was thorough and made sure she learned her lessons.

He was teaching her Charms, and he brought out a pendant on a chain to show her. It was antique, obviously valuable, and finely wrought. It had the crest of the Black family as its principle decoration.

"This will protect the wearer from all Dark Magic," Sirius told Tabitha.

"You lie, nothing will protect the wearer from everything," Tabitha retorted.

"Good, you learned your first lesson," he said, patting her on the shoulder.

As a new member of the Order and still in training, Tabitha's attendance at meetings was expected, but her participation was not. Her input was received cordially the few times it was given, but she was not given full membership status yet. Tabitha really didn't care. She was so focused on her own pregnancy and she still felt the effects of Paul's death. She was subject to mood swings from both circumstances. Sometimes she would be very serene and philosophical about the mysteries of life and be able to sort out some sense into Paul's death. An hour later her mood might swing back to where she was depressed and brooding on the couch, or sometimes she would go into the shower and cry quietly. With Sirius always there, she had very little privacy. Sometimes when the pressure got to be too much, she would call on Endora or Samantha to mind Sarah while she went off somewhere to blow off steam. Sometimes she would head to the woods or the beach, someplace lonely and isolated and cry and scream as loud as she wanted. Then she would come home quieter and better able to cope.

All things considered, Sirius was an easy person to get along with and they settled into a comfortable friendship and a comfortable domestic routine. Kreacher actually did the chores and cleaning up that needed to be done, but Tabitha would magic up meals for herself, Sirius and Sarah. Tabitha never really trusted Kreacher and despite her assurances to Sirius that day in the kitchen, did not put it past Kreacher to do something to her or Sarah's food if he got the inclination to do so.

Tabitha fell into the habit of acting as hostess to the meetings, seeing to the refreshments and the correct number of chairs. Sirius would tease her about this and call her his "best girl". Tabitha would laugh along with the joke, but she sensed lonliness and restlessness in Sirius and wished there were more young, single women in the Order. Tabitha was a romantic and liked seeing people paired off happily.

Sometimes they would fall into conversation during her training sessions. Sirius would regale her with stories from his days in Hogwarts and Tabitha would be an interested audience in the exploits of the Marauders. He had loved his school days at and had become even more nostalgic for those crazy days when things got tough at Azkaban. He would concentrate on the happy times and he was able to survive. However, he never spoke to her about his time in prison. She knew about it, but not from him.

Then it would be Tabitha's turn, and she would tell him what it was like to go to high school, the dances, the football games, driving cars. He never drove a car, but he had a motorcycle. Tabitha laughed, trying to imagine a wizard biker or even funnier, a witch biker chick.

"What was Paul like?" Sirius asked her one day. He noticed she had seemed down. When she had come to breakfast that morning, her eyes had been swollen from crying herself to sleep, despite the teabags she had put on her eyes for the swelling. All day she was pensive, and he took a chance by asking her.

Tabitha smiled briefly. "Outgoing, friendly. I guess you need a certain amount of moxie to show yourself before a camera every day. He liked his work. He definitely had a wild side, liked to take chances. I worked for him for a year before he asked me out." She didn't mention that some things about Sirius reminded her of her late husband.

"Well, I know he had good taste in women, anyway." He said, teasing her.

Tabitha grinned and playfully punched him in the arm. "Now, " she said, "back to Charms."


	6. Chapter 6

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

Tabitha had very little experience in making potions, so Snape had a lot of material to cover with her. He selected the books he wanted her to read and brought the materials he wanted her to use. His teaching style was direct and abrupt. Tabitha was always tired after training with him, and he was a stickler for details. If he didn't like how she held her wand, he would move her fingers until they were in the exact position to suit him. He would make her potions vanish at the first sign of a mistake. He couldn't force her, under pain of punishment, to write numbers of lines of parchment, but he did expect her to know the material he assigned her to read between the times they met. She could see why his students were afraid of him. He was always sure to stress to her how she could be in danger if she made her potions the wrong way, and he drilled her until she could say the spells in her sleep. He also had no patience with her nose-wiggling.

"Use your wand, not your nose. Those tricks are fine for little children, but not for an adult witch."

Tabitha put a hand on her hip and answered him back. "My mother never used a wand, and her powers are stong. She's an animagus and a metamorphmagus, and all with wandless magic."

"Regardless of whatever practices you condone in the States," he said haughtily, "You are in England now, and working for the Order, and you will do it the right way. The way I teach you."

Tabitha wagged her head and mimicked him under her breath, "My way, the right way," before she emptied her cauldron using her wand. Then she continued to use her wand to clean the drips off the carpet.

Snape heard what she muttered and turned red in the face. "This is exactly why all magical children should be trained at an early age by wizards. You can't learn any manners being surrounded by muggles." He snapped.

Now it was Tabitha's turn to get angry. Pretending she hadn't heard him, she turned around with a calm expression on her face, directed her gaze to a corner of the ceiling, then opened her eyes wide. He turned to face whatever it was she was looking at, then gasped as he was hit by a couch pillow she flung at him. He turned around, furious at her.

"There. I used my wand to do that," she said calmly.

"Why you...!" He looked like he wanted to counter-spell her.

Tabitha crossed her arms and assumed her loftiest air. "Watch it, buddy. I'm pregnant and you can't do a thing to me. Against the Wizard's code, you know." She looked hard at him as he stood, silently fuming. "But don't you ever disrespect my mortal background again. I don't stand by and let my friends and family be insulted."

AUNT MINERVA TEACHES

Tabitha had done transfigurations many times during her childhood, and had frequently gotten herself and her family into trouble because of it. When she grew old enough to understand how she was different from the other chldren in the neighborhoood, she stopped transfiguring things in public. She still used her powers in private for her own amusement, but she was mortal enough to enjoy the challenge of solving her problems by using good old fashioned ingenuity. However, she always knew, in the back of her mind, that she didn't have to depend on ingenuity alone, and that gave her a sense of security.

Samantha had monitored Tabitha's growing powers, and had set strict limits on what Tabitha was allowed to use her magic for. She was not to use magic to get her homework, done, for instance, or to take tests, or to weasel out of doing her household chores. She could use her powers in an emergency, or to prevent undue suffering to somebody she loved, especially if Tabitha had somehow caused the original problem in the first place. Tabitha usually complied with these rules.

One day, when Tabitha was 12, Samantha sat her down for a serious talk. Samantha explained the reasons behind her strict rules. Witches and warlocks had an unfair advantage over mortals, she said. Therefore, it was up to the magical people not to exploit or cause mortals any suffering. Mortals could not defend themselves against spells, and to bait mortals was the same as bullying. Cruel and vicious. It was for this reason that so many witches and warlocks chose withdraw from mortal society and mingle among themselves, where the playing field was level for all. Samantha had raised Tabitha mortal so she would learn empathy and understanding.

Furthermore, magic power was not infinite. It couldn't reverse death, for instance. Mind and mood altering spells, such as love potions, only worked temporarily. In other words a witch still had to use her mind as well as her magic.

Tabitha heard the same good common sense and sensitivity towards other from Aunt Minerva. As much as Tabitha adored Grandmama Endora, she could see that Endora did have a bullying streak, as well as an unconcern for anything outside her own enjoyment. Samantha's attitudes were much closer to Aunt Minerva's.

Aunt Minerva was the most experienced and knowlegable of all Tabitha's teachers. She was also very strict, but she was aware of Tabitha's fatigue level and never let her practice to the point of tiredness. Also, because they were related, Aunt Minerva would pepper their lessons with useful anecdotes about how various family members had used the spells in different situations. These sessions were very enlightening. She had never realized how eccentric her family was. Furthermore, Aunt Minerva never bragged, but she was proud of coming from a powerful magic family and wanted Tabitha to feel proud of their heritage, too.

Something had made Minerva concerned--Severus had been furious when he arrived back at Hogwarts after Tabitha's first lesson. Somehow they had gotten into an argument. Minerva wanted to question Snape, then Tabitha, but she decided her best option was not to interfere. She hoped Tabitha would tell her what happened, but Tabitha didn't say a word. Maybe it was just Severus overeacting. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

The first time Tabitha worked with Remus, she knew he would be her favorite teacher. He took a gentle approach. Training with him was like settling in with your best friend for a relaxed afternoon. Tabitha wondered if his careful gentleness was a deliberate attempt to counterbalance his werewolf nature. She had known only one family of werewolves, but she knew them well enough that she had recognized Lupin for one after meeting him a couple times. However, she had only had one lesson with him before grief touched her life again.

The Order was grouped around the dining room at Grimmauld Place after a meeting. Some people were milling around, others sitting around the table. Tabitha had taken refuge in her favorite place, a window seat near one end of the table, where some comfortable cushions had been propped up. At seven months, she was finding it harder to find a comfortable position to sit, and the hard dining room chairs made her back ache. She was curled up, talking to Snape, who had turned a chair around to talk to her. By mutual but unspoken consent, neither one of them had ever brought up the "pillow flinging incident" again. Snape had come back to teach her like nothing had ever happened, and she played along. On this day, she had some questions to ask him about something he had been teaching her, and he was explaining the answer to her. Sirius was watching them, not really thrilled about their acquaintance. Tabitha refused to take sides in conflicts that started before she was even living there. After all, she had only been in grade school when the "Marauders" were at Hogwarts. Whatever had happened was none of her business. Sirius didn't have to like it, but he did have to respect it.

A small commotion drew her attention to the door, where Remus, who had not attended this meeting, was ushering a nice-looking mortal man into the room. She stood up awkwardly, worried.

"Adam?" She said, wondering.

"Tabitha," Adam replied, looking serious. Remus also looked solemn. Tabitha made her way across the room to join them. All the wizards and witches were watching this scene, wondering who the muggle was and why Lupin had brought him here. He was lucky Mrs. Black's portrait hadn't started screaming. McGonagall had also stood up when she saw her nephew, and was inching her way towards him.

"Tabitha," Adam said, "I need to speak with you privately."

She nodded, her mouth dry. She turned to Sirius. "May we use the front room?"

Sirius nodded, and Adam led Tabitha out.

Left behind in the dining room, a crowd had gathered around Lupin. "There's been a death in the family," he said, "Their muggle grandfather."

McGonagall went out immediately to find Tabitha, and found her climbing the stairs to her room. She had met Frank Stevens a few times and thought he was decent enough in a muggle sort of way. Phyllis Stevens was a little too overly dramatic for her taste, but not unlikable for all that. Regardless of her own personal opinion, they had been kind grandparents to Tabitha and Adam and she knew they would both grieve his loss.

"Adam, I'm so sorry," McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Aunt Minerva. It was sudden. Cardiac arrest in his sleep. He didn't suffer."

"How is Mrs. Stevens?"

"Oh, as well as can be expected. Dad and Mom are over at her house now. That's why they sent me. Actually, it was Grandmamma Endora who contacted that Remus guy. I'm not sure how." Adam was no stranger to magic transport and enjoyed it as an occasional adventure, but all in all, he prefered doing things the mortal way. "I have plane tickets for Tabitha and Sarah. We need to fly back tonight."

Adam stepped back when he saw Tabitha come down the steps with a sleepy, cranky Sarah in her arms. He watched in amazement when she produced a wand and said, "Accio Luggage" and suitcases came flying down the stairs and landed gently at the front door. He knew she could have done that by wiggling her nose, but he figured the wand was a new toy she was enjoying using. He waited quietly while the witches and warlocks from the dining room came spilling out, hugging his sister, and offering their condolences to her, and a few who remembered he was there offered their condolences to him, too. He was used to magic from his earliest days, but honestly, this crowd could set back civilization 200 years. They were like Grandmamma Endora times ten. Mom had adopted so many mortal ways that sometimes he could forget the people she came from.

Apparently there was some discussion over who would attend the funeral to lend emotional support to Tabitha. Aunt Minerva, naturally would be there; the Lupin guy offered, also. Tabitha wasn't paying attention to any of this. She was talking to a slightly scruffy warlock a little off to the side, trying to persuade him of something. The warlock looked frustrated. After glancing briefly at the arguing pair, a black-clad warlock said he would go. The argument between Tabitha and the scruffy warlock seemed to stop, and she led him over to introduce him to her brother. Sirius Black. Funny, the names these people all had.


	8. Chapter 8

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

Tabitha sat in the front row at the funeral with her grandmother, her parents, and Adam. Tabitha cried with her grandmother and Adam patted Phyllis' hand.

Once during the service Tabitha turned around and could almost swear she had seen Sirius in the shadows. Then, at the graveside she thought she saw him in a copse of trees. Then she mentally shook herself. He wouldn't attempt anything so stupid. She just had him on her mind so much.

Back at the older Stevens' house, at the reception, she saw Aunt Minerva and her friends from the Order. They were dressed in mortal clothing for the occasion, but they still managed to seem different, somehow. Maybe it was just her perception after these several months of living in a nearly all-magic environment.

In life, Frank Stevens had had numerous business associates and social contacts and the crowd in attendance was quite large. Furthermore, many other people came to give their condolences to the family. The Tates attended, although only Louise came to the house. Paul's parents came both to the funeral and back to the house. Endora brought Aunt Clara, who had been anxious to pay her last respects.

Tabitha found herself in the center of a crowd of women who wished to give her their condolences, but also wanted to inquire about her condition.

Aunt Minerva conducted herself with her usual dignity, and because of her frequent contact with the Stevenses, blended in seamlessly with the other guests, paying her respects to the older Mrs. Stevens and to Darrin. Truth to be told, Minerva McGonagall was one of the few in-laws Darrin actually liked. At least, she never tried to use magic on him.

Lupin and Snape, on the other hand, had to control their curiosity in this alien environment. They learned what the term "split-level" meant. They saw that muggles had a passion for decorating their homes with pictures and statues which didn't move. Lupin almost jumped out of his skin when he was standing by the wall near the kitchen and the telephone rang. He watched as a muggle hurried over to answer it. Then there was the challenge of trying to eat food without actually sitting down at a table. The muggles seemed quite adept at juggling cup, plate and fork, but one would suppose you would get used to anything after awhile. On the other hand, Tabitha's family seemed very friendly, and Adam took it upon himself to talk to the two warlocks and make them feel welcome. Adam was savvy enough in the ways of magic to know what and what not to say.

Tabitha was feeling the fatigue of her grief and the well-meaning comments of the other mourners. Furthermore, if one more person patted her stomach, she knew she would scream. She put on her coat and headed towards the back door to go outside and get some fresh air. She was walking through the utility room when she heard "Psst!"

She jumped and turned in the direction of the sound. There, between the dryer and the broom closet, stood Sirius, beckoning to her.

Tabitha hurried over to him, closing the door between the utility room and the kitchen so they wouldn't be seen. She wished she could lock the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"You didn't think I would let my best girl go through this all alone, did you?" He took her hands and rubbed them. "Your hands are like ice."

"Are you crazy? You could have been seen! I did see you--at the service."

"Tabitha, I didn't care about all that. I wanted to be here for you." He looked a little hurt.

Tabitha sighed. Sirius could be so stubborn. "I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

He seemed pleased by her concern. He started to say something when the kitchen door opened and there stood an angry Minerva McGonagall.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Black," McGonagall was furious.

"I came to give Tabitha my support in this difficult time," Sirius replied with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Did anybody see you skulking about among the laundry room?"

"No Professor," Sirius mumbled.

McGonagall turned to Tabitha. "I saw your father head outside, dear."

"Sirius," Tabitha asked, "Did Daddy see you?"

"No, Tabitha, I think I know better than to prowl around muggle houses." Sirius sounded annoyed.

"You know what Professor Dumbledore asked you to do. I must insist that you leave this house right now," McGonagall said emphatically.

There were few people that Sirius would submit to, but Professor McGonagall was one of them. He gave Tabitha a quick hug, and as he was preparing to leave, McGonagall said to him, kindly, "I won't mention this to Professor Dumbledore, but watch yourself next time."

"Is everything okay, Aunt Minerva?" Tabitha asked after Sirius was gone.

McGonagall's lips twitched. "I needed to come out here to compose myself. It's just Clara."

Tabitha was pretty sure she knew what was coming next, but she asked, "Is she telling people...?"

"Yes, that we're witches."

"Aunt Clara's been telling people that for years. It drives Grandmother Stevens crazy. But everybody assumes she just has dementia."

"That's not why I had to leave," Mc Gonagall started to laugh at the memory. "We're used to Clara, but we should have explained her to Lupin and Snape earlier." She laughed harder.

"Don't tell me..."

By this time, McGonagall was having a hard time telling the story between gasping for air and laughing out loud. "Clara--told the whole room--that they were warlocks--Remus--just said--'yes, Miss Clara'--but Severus--Severus--he didn't say anything, but he just gave her that look--"

"Oh no--"

McGonagall took a deep breath. "But that's not why I had to leave. Endora quickly swept Clara away to the buffet table before she could say anything else. No, it was that woman--Mrs. Tate." McGonagall started chuckling again.

"What--?"

"Well, she walked up to Severus--thinking she was helping--patted him on the arm and said, 'Don't worry, dear, nobody here would really think you're a warlock'" McGonagall covered her mouth so they wouldn't hear her laughing in the next room."

Tabitha wasn't sure whether to be horrified or amused. "Should I go back in and --"

"No, it's under control now," McGonagall said. "Samantha's explaining everything to him." Then she sighed. "It is funny, but I just know Severus will be in the worst mood when we get back to Hogwarts tonight. I just have to keep a straight face." The two women grinned at each other.

Tabitha pushed on the back door and let herself onto the patio. The awning was rolled up to allow the sunshine into the back yard, and, as Aunt Minerva had said, her father was sitting on the picnic bench, from which he had brushed the soft, powdery snow. Tabitha went and sat down next to him.

"Isn't it a little cold for you to be outside?" Darrin asked her.

"I'm fine and the baby's been kicking me all day. Still kicking me, in fact. Besides, I was getting tired of all the free obstetric advice from the living room," She said, looking around to see that she wasn't overheard.

Darrin chuckled. Then he asked, "So, you like London?"

"Yes."

Darrin paused. "Your friends. Are they...?"

"Yes, Daddy, they're warlocks."

Darrin looked at his hands and sighed.

"Daddy, are you disappointed?"

"No, not disappointed, exactly. It's just that," He paused to find the right words. "It's been my job to provide for and protect my family. I've always been able to do that using mortal methods. But when you or your mother do magic, I can no longer protect you. Or even guide you." He put his hand over Tabitha's. "That's what fathers do. They protect their families."

Tabitha leaned her head on her father's shoulder. She couldn't bring herself to say she didn't need protection because they all did nowadays, and she couldn't tell him about Voldemort because she felt it was her job to protect mortals by stopping Voldemort before he could harm mortals. However, for the first time, she understood why he had been opposed to magic.


	9. Chapter 9

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

A couple weeks after Grandpa Steven's funeral, Tabitha signed off and turned the controls over to her 2am replacement and left the booth. She had pulled on her cloak and gathered her purse when she noticed Snape standing there, waiting for her.

"Hi, did you come to listen to my show?" She asked, laughing a little.

"Actually, I'm here to escort you home."

"Thanks, but I'm not going outside or anything. This late at night I always take the Floo network."

"There was an attack in the Floo network earlier today- make that yesterday."

Tabitha stood, horrified and shocked. She always thought Floo was the safest thing in the world. "How could someone..."

"Dark magic."

She nodded, a little frustrated. "Dark magic" seemed to be the pat answer to everything unpleasant around here. She followed Snape to the fireplace and stepped in with him, taking his outstretched hand in hers. He noticed her hand shaking, and she looked a little pale. He took a pinch of the powder and they pronounce the words at the same time. Almost instantaneously they were at Grimmauld place. She stepped out of the fireplace and thanked him.

He nodded briefly. "Remember, someone from the Order will escort you through the Floo network for the time being."

"Okay."

She looked forlorn and frightened just standing there. He felt like he needed to say something. "I did like your show, by the way."

She gave him a rather lopsided grin. "Thanks."

With that he disaparated.

The next morning over breakfast, Tabitha said, "Severus escorted me home last night."

She thought she saw Sirius' mouth tighten momentarily. She was aware of the two men's dislike for one another, but it was none of her affair. Tabitha continued, "There was some sort of attack yesterday?"

"Yes. A witch was murdered in the Floo network."

Tabitha sat staring at her bagel. For the first time, she was thinking about giving up the Order and going home to Connecticut.

"It wasn't anybody connected to the order, Tab."

"But the Floo network. I always assumed it was safe. Nearly instantaneous transport. I take Sarah through it with me!"

"You know nothing is 100 safe. But, listen. We want to increase your training--accelerate it, as it were. Train you in defence against the dark arts. Things you would have learned in a wizarding academy." Some of the members of the Order had already discussed a plan to train her, but he didn't mention this. He also decided not to mention that Snape had praised her powers. "The makings of a powerful witch" was what he said, but Sirius didn't see any need to give Tabitha a reason to like Snape.

"Or, I could give all this up as a bad job and go home to my parents."

There. She said it. She looked over at Sirius, who looked very solemn and sad. For a few moments they sat there, staring at each other. Then Tabitha put her head in one hand and curled the fingers of her other hand around her mug of tea to feel its warmth. She heard the other chair slide back slowly and listened to Sirius stand up and start pacing around the room. She looked up at him when he stopped, across the table from her.

"No one can make you stay here and no one would hold it against you if you left now. Maybe we were wrong to get you involved with this with you in your condition, and already having a child. I don't feel like I can advise you." He stopped, trying to gather his thoughts. He felt torn between wanting her to stay and wanting her to be safe. Then he snapped his fingers. "Molly Weasley! Why don't you talk to Molly Weasley before you decide."

Tabitha nodded, and agreed to talk to Molly.


	10. Chapter 10

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

The next day, Remus escorted Tabitha to visit Molly Weasley. Tabitha felt comfortable right away in the cozy atmosphere of the Burrow. She knew Molly, of course, due to their mutual involvement in the Order and Tabitha had liked Molly, but hadn't tried to get to know her. The three of them, Remus, Tabitha and Molly sat around the kitchen table and discussed Tabitha's future in England.

"Tabitha, we want you to stay, and we want you to be safe," Remus was saying. "You have strong gifts and you would be a real asset to us. Sirius told you, did he not, that we want to speed up your training--more defense against the Dark arts, primarily?"

"Yes," Tabitha replied. "He said, but he didn't want to push me either way."

"He wouldn't, dear," Molly said, "but we're all concerned we might lose you."

"However," Remus hastened to add, "Everybody would understand if you went back home to your folks. Lovely people, by the way. Especially your Aunt Clara." He winked at her.

Tabitha smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You know, " Molly said, returning the subject to a serious vein, "I went through the same thing you're going through now. When Dumbledore asked me to be in the Order, my first answer was 'no'. Who would be there for the children if something happened to me or to Arthur? I wondered. Dark wizards are dangerous no matter which way you look at it. Dumbledore never pressed."

"What changed your mind?" Tabitha asked. Remus was looking at Molly, too. He had not heard this part of the story before, either.

Molly sighed heavily. "At the end of last school year, a Hogwarts student died. His name was Cedric Diggory, and to make a long story short, Dark Magic killed him. When I saw his father's grief over last summer, I realized; that as real as the danger of joining the Order was, if I didn't act, the next child could be one of my own."

Tabitha decided to stay at Grimmauld Place and life went on. Remus usually escorted her home, Severus would fill in for when Remus was incapacitated, and a couple times Dumbledore himself saw her home. She liked the old man and was grateful for his help, but she knew that she was in serious danger if he was taking time out of his busy schedule just to see her home. Although she did enjoy the company, and she understood the necessity of it in her condition, she chafed at the loss of independence it entailed. She therefore set herself to study defence against the dark arts diligently, wishing she had learned some of this sooner. She was just beginning to learn things the kids were quite skilled at, and for the first time in her life she wished she had had formal magic training. Not that her parents could have forseen all this.

Learning to defend herself against the dark arts was proving to be emotionally draining to Tabitha. Every time she would learn of some new magic horror, she would immediately think of her children and feel a little less secure in her world. But this same fear was a powerful motivator to learn, and quickly. She had never considered herself particularly naive, but she came to realize how sheltered her ubringing was. She was relatively street-smart with regard to muggle dangers, but she never dreamed what the magic world might hold. Samantha had wanted to protect Tabitha's innocence and trust as long as possible, and Endora simply didn't like to talk about anything unpleasant.

Remus had helped her find her patronus. They were both a little surprised to learn what it was, but it worked, and that was the only thing that mattered. Sometimes, however, Remus would look at her funny, a little amused.

Snape, naturally, taught her Occlumency. However, she was a natural-born Occlumens and once he explained the principle, she picked it up instantly. Therefore, he assumed that Legilimency would be just as easy.

Unfortunately, Legilimency was something she had loads of trouble with. She tried to learn, and he tried to teach her, and both of them became more and more frustrated. Tabitha simply couldn't learn to look into the thoughts of another person.

Once she tried to fake it by observing Snape's general body language and trying to extrapolate from there, but it was a miserable failure and Snape got annoyed with her. That lesson ended in a quarrel and she stomped out of the room and he Disaparated in a huff. However, he came back on her next scheduled lesson and acted as if nothing had happened. To the end of her days, however, except for rare and brief successes, the art of Legilimency was out of her reach.


	11. Chapter 11

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

THE PATRONUS

"During my time at Azkaban," Sirius was saying," an odd idea occurred to me."

Sirius and Tabitha were in the front room at Grimmauld place, where he was training her in Defense.

"In general, people think of them as evil. Certainly, they hurt people, they have no remorse, and they are relentless. But I wonder how much conscious thought and volition they actually have. Sometimes I wonder if they just are what they are, and do what they do because it's in their nature."

"But Sirius," Tabitha objected, "we have to know how to defend ourselves against them."

Sirius laughed, but it was a grim laugh. "I don't mind telling you that nothing in the world terrifies me the way even the thought of a dementor does. I'm not the same man I was when I first entered Azkaban, I can assure you. However, I was able to avoid some serious damage by turning myself into a dog. But as long as you have your wand, you'll use the technique I'm going to teach you."

He sat her down on the sofa and told her to close her eyes.

"Dementors feed on your darkest emotions, like despair and fear and anger. Your patronus will drive the dementors away, but you have to trigger your patronus by concentrating on your happiest thought, your most wonderful memory. Right now, I want you to think about what that is."

Lots of memories flickered through Tabitha's mind, but she finally decided which one was the best; the moment her obstetrician placed Sarah in her arms for the first time and Paul was at her side.

Tabitha nodded. "Got it."

"Open your eyes, raise your wand, and say, '_Expecto Patronum_'"

Concentrating hard, she repeated, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Nothing happened at first, but Sirius made her try again and again. First a silvery wisp appeared, and then the form became stronger, until finally her patronus emerged in its final form. Tabitha and Sirius watched in some bewilderment as it moved around the room before it disappeared.

Sirius looked at Tabitha, not sure what to say.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no. It seemed to be in fine working order. And, there's no rule that it has to be a fierce patronus." Still, he looked at her oddly.

THE BOGGART

Tabitha entered the last few weeks of her pregnancy as the cold winter weather was giving way to the spring thaw. The warmer weather brought an increased sense of urgency to her as she tried to put her affairs in order before the baby came. She started to put away hers and Sarah's heavy sweaters and hats and bring out their lighter weight outfits. Tabitha also prepared the new baby's layette, the same one that Sarah had used two years before.

Tabitha had other things on her mind, as well. Sirius was becoming increasingly restless with his confinement to the house. Tabitha suspected that he snuck out from time to time, but she didn't care to call him on it. She and Remus tried everything they could to keep him entertained and away from his dark moods, but they had only limited success.

She tired more easily these days and was a martyr to heartburn and then there was the challenge of finding a comfortable position to sleep. During the day she sat down whenever she could, and she was grateful that Sarah still took naps.

Her defense training continued unabated because the threat of Voldemort had in no way lessened. She carried ginger ale with her to sip for the heartburn, which contributed to the need for frequent trips to the bathroom, but somehow she managed to learn her lessons in between.

To her surprise, Snape never commented on or complained about her frequent stops to sip or to run to the ladies' room, or her frequent need to sit down when the baby pushed against her lungs making her breathless, but he was still as much as a stickler for technique as ever, as on the day he tried to teach her about boggarts.

"I won't look in there." Tabitha stood eyeing the large cabinet with a look of dread.

"You have to if you want the spell to work."

"No way. Anyhow, I already know what I'm going to see, so why don't you just tell me how the spell works, and if I see one in real life, I'll be ready for it."

Snape looked at her sternly. "If you won't do it the right way--and that includes practice--there's no need for me to waste my time teaching you."

Tabitha was stung. "You just don't understand. I can't look in there." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I can't bear to see it."

Snape tried another tactic. "How can you be any help to the Order if you haven't mastered this skill? We all had to learn it and we all survived. Remember, it's not real. How can you hope to defend your children?"

That got through to her. She looked at Snape, then at the cabinet, wand arm raised. "Let's do it."

The door swung open, and Tabitha confronted her worst fear for just a moment before she turned her face away and covered her eyes with her hand.

Snape, who had been covering her with his wand, peered inside and frowned. Did this happen to every witch after she became a mother?

"Tabitha," he began.

"I'm trying okay? Let me pull myself together, at least!" She hissed at him, still covering her face.

Snape quietly swung the cabinet door shut, then took hold of her wand hand, which was still raised, still pointed at the cabinet. "It's closed," he said.

She looked up at him, fearfully. She swallowed hard, and said quietly, "Let me try again. This time, I'll do it."

She raised her wand, pointed it and nodded to Snape, who opened the cabinet door again.

"Riddikulus," she whispered. The image flickered a moment, then reverted back to Tabitha's worst fear.

She didn't turn away this time, but she was shaking.

"Again," she said, "I'm going to try it again. Take it from the top."

"No, take it from here. I'm not going to put the boggart back in the cabinet--just do it."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me, Tabitha," he demanded. "Look at it, transform it in your mind and change it. You know how."

She looked at the boggart, and it was becoming more hideous with each passing moment. She slowly raised her wand.

"Don't be timid! Show it who's in charge! Quick decisive movements and sharp commands! Do it!"

She faced it squarely, and with a graceful and decisive movement she said firmly, "Riddikulus!"

At that moment the image transformed and Tabitha laughed in spite of herself. Then, in a moment of inspiration, she commanded it to "immobulus" and she sent it flying into the cabinet, and shut and locked the door, all with her wand. She sighed heavily, and went to sit down. She closed her eyes and rested one hand on her belly.

She felt the swish of air from his robes and opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her. "Well done," he said before he sat down next to her.

She put her hand tiredly on his wrist for a moment and replied, "Thank you, " before she let go.


	12. Chapter 12

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

TABITHA'S LAST BROADCAST

Tabitha brushed her hair and checked her makeup in the bathroom mirror as she got ready for work. Lupin was downstairs waiting to escort her; he had come for dinner that night as he often did. She and Lupin did their best to keep Sirius shored up emotionally, but the warming spring weather was affecting him too. Sirius wanted out in the worst way. Tabitha was grateful for Lupin's help, but it wouldn't be long now before Lupin would have to do it all himself.

Tabitha had been experiencing frequent, painless false-labor contractions all day. She debated whether or not to even go to work tonight, but she was afraid that if she took the night off, she would have to tell Sirius why, then he would fuss over her until she was driven crazy. Of course, false-labor could turn into true labor at any moment, but she wasn't alone in the studio. If necessary, her producer could take over if she needed to make a hasty exit.

She walked down the steps, fiddling with an earring, and heard not two, but three voices coming from the area of the fireplace. The extra voice sounded young, like a kid. Who had come to visit while she was upstairs?

Tabitha was curious, and she followed the sound of the voices. By the time she was halfway to the door, she could hear Sirius and Remus talking to each other. She heard the names "James" and "Snape", but the wizards became quiet when she entered the room.

"What's up guys? I thought I heard somebody else here, but I must have been mistaken," Tabitha said as she lowered herself onto a firm chair. Cushy chairs were just too hard to get out of nowadays without help.

Sirius and Remus, who were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, gave each other a look before Sirius answered. "We were talking to Harry. He just flooed us with some questions." Sirius didn't want to tell her what the message was, or what Harry had seen in the Pensieve. Sirius knew Tabitha would have been disappointed in him for his part in the whole episode, and he didn't want to look bad in front of her.

"You ready to go, Tabitha?" Remus asked, and Tabitha nodded as she heaved herself off the chair for probably her last broadcast in several weeks.

TABITHA'S LABOR

Tabitha's instincts had been correct. She got through her show without any incident and Remus took her home. She dropped into bed and fell into a sound sleep, only to be awoken by a sensation like an iron band being squeezed around her middle. Placing her hand over her belly, she noted that it felt firm like a basketball. She picked up her watch to see the time, then she wrote the time down and closed her eyes and waited for the contraction to pass.

Her uterus unclenched, and she felt the reassuring feeling of the baby moving. There was nothing to do but wait for the next one, and sure enough, the next contraction came. Tabitha looked at her watch again. The contractions were 7 minutes apart. Dr. Bombay would want her going to St. Mungo's when they were 5 minutes apart. After two more contractions, just to make sure of the timing, she slid out of bed and crept down the hall into Sirius' room.

Sirius sat bolt upright when Tabitha shook him. "What, what!"

"Relax, Sirius, I just need to tell you."

He took her hand, and she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sirius, I just wanted to tell you I'll be calling my mother soon--I'll be going to the hospital soon."

"How soon?"

"It's hard to tell. Another hour or two? I just wanted to put you on alert, as it were."

"Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm fine. Remember, I've done this before."

Sirius sat with his back against the headboard, and Tabitha crossed her legs under her, sitting Indian style, facing him. A frown passed over his face.

"What is it? Tabitha asked him.

"I feel so powerless--a prisoner in my own house. I should be helping you right now, but I can't even take you to St. Mungo's."

Tabitha thought of reminding him that she and her mother had everything under control, but looking at his frustration, she decided the better of it. He was sitting with his arms crossed in front of him, staring moodily. Another contraction hit her, and she shifted her weight so she was sitting perfectly upright, eyes lowered so he couldn't see her discomfort. When it passed, she crawled up to the head of the bed and sat next to him, looking down into what lap she had left.

Sirius looked over at her, troubled. She looked up at him and said, "I want to tell you, thank you for letting us stay here, disrupting your life, being a friend to me and Sarah, for teaching me what you know about magic..."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. Don't you see? I had no idea where my life was headed a few months ago. I needed to get away from the places that reminded me of what I had lost, and you gave me a place to tend my hurts and plan for the future. Don't underestimate that gift. Who knows where I would be if you hadn't opened your home to us?"

Sirius smiled at her, grimly. "You make it sound so important."

"It is important. To me."

Sirius put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Are you in any pain?" He asked.

"No." Which was true when she was between contractions. But then another one started and she wasn't able to hide it this time. He pulled his arm out from behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't jostle me," she whispered and closed her eyes until it passed.

"That one hurt."

"They all hurt, but I can handle it." Tabitha crawled off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To take a shower before I go."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Tabitha put her hand on her hip, exasperated. This was exactly why she had gone to work last night. He was making her nervous already. "Everybody in this room who has ever given birth, raise your hand." She looked around the room. "Gee, only me. Looks like I get my own way. Don't worry!"


	13. Chapter 13

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

Tabitha arrived at St. Mungo's in plenty of time to deliver a healthy daughter that she named Stella. Tabitha had been been looking forward with curiosity to delivering in a wizard hospital because Sarah had been born in a muggle hospital. To her disappointment, Tabitha saw very little difference. Labor was labor, no matter where you were.

She returned to Grimmauld Place a couple days later to find that Endora had firmly ensconced herself into the routine of the house and had Sarah well in hand. Whatever her misgivings were about Sarah's ancestry and lack of magical skill, Endora was a good great-grandmamma to her, and Sarah adored her in return. Grandfather Maurice popped in and out at all hours, to Tabitha's delight, and Endora's annoyance, just as dramatic and flamboyant as ever. He wanted to check his new great granddaughter, and he sincerely hoped that this time blood would tell and she would be a witch. Sarah was cute and smart, and he loved her, but at two years without any magic talent, Maurice had given up his last shred of hope that she was merely a late bloomer. Sirius, on the other hand, was looking forward heartily to Endora's departure and hoped Maurice wasn't planning to be a frequent visitor.

Tabitha had decided that when Stella was two weeks old, she would take both girls back to the States to visit for a week. Paul's parents and Grandmother Stevens wanted to see the new baby, but they didn't know about Tabitha's magic, so a visit to Grimmauld Place was simply out of the question for any of them.

In the meantime, the first two weeks of Stella's life were filled with visitors. Darrin and Adam had flown over by plane to see her. Adam had seen Grimmauld Place before, but Darrin had come only because his natural concern for his daughter and granddaughter had overcome his deep aversion to magic. As it was, Grimmauld Place left him feeling nervous and jumpy. Any time any of the witches or warlocks looked at him, he was half afraid they were thinking about putting a spell on him. After all, that had been the favorite practical joke Samantha's family had liked to pull. Over the course of the days he and Samantha spent there, he realized these particular witches and warlocks had better things to do than to plague mortals, but he had insisted on sleeping in a hotel, and he was still happy to leave.

Adam's baby gift was a car seat, a device that drew a lot of attention from Tabitha's magic friends, especially because Tabitha no longer had a car. It was no use reminding them that she planned to drive when she went home to her parents and that she simply had to put Stella in it: it was still a novelty to most of them, and a good excuse for a joke. Molly Weasley's husband in particular had been fascinated by it.

The Order met once during those two weeks. Sirius and Dumbledore had both offered to postpone it, if Tabitha didn't feel up to it, but she asked them to go on with the meeting. Tabitha was too tired to attend, but when the meeting was over, she couldn't resist the chance to show Stella off to her friends. When she heard the telltale sounds of the meeting breaking up, she scooped up Stella from her bassinette and carried her into the dining room.

A crowd of witches wanting to see the baby soon surrounded her. The wizards gave Stella no more than a cursory glance before breaking off into their own conversations. McGonagall took Stella carefully from Tabitha's arms and cuddled her as the other witches tried to catch a peek.

"How are you feeling these days, Tabitha?" One of the witches asked.

"Very tired. I try to sleep anytime I get a chance."

"How long is she sleeping at night?" Asked another witch.

"Four hours if I'm lucky."

The witches who had children chuckled sympathetically.

"How is she eating for you?" Molly asked.

"Actually, it was rough going the first couple days, but it's been better ever since my milk came in."

The other mothers nodded sagely, but Tabitha realized that one of those strange conversational pauses occurred and her last statement had been clearly heard throughout the room. She couldn't help blushing a little as every wizard turned to look at her.

After a brief pause, Sirius said in a stage whisper, "Um, Tab, you know, there are men in the room here."

Tabitha turned brighter red, but Tonks, one of the younger witches, turned to him and replied in a stage whisper, "Oh, Sirius, _grow up_." The other witches started to giggle.


	14. Chapter 14

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

Tabitha's trip home was uneventful, but busier than she would have hoped. When she returned to Grimmauld Place from America, she was dismayed at the change she found in Sirius. He was irritable, jumpy, and morose. He seemed happy to see her, but for the first time since she had moved into his house, he didn't seek out her companionship that evening, but stayed in his room. Or so she assumed.

Things went on like this for several days. When she questioned him, he apologized for being such poor company, and he admitted to being worried about Harry, but then he went back to being depressed and secretive.

Tabitha was happy to be at Grimmauld place, however. The nights of interrupted sleep made her groggy and she slept whenever she could, which meant whenever her daughters slept. Her weeklong visit back home was wonderful, but she needed to recover from it. Tabitha hadn't meant to push herself, but there were so many people she wanted to see, people who wanted to see Stella, people who she hadn't seen since Paul's funeral. But finally, Tabitha was getting proper rest, with the help of Endora, who still came regularly to play with Sarah.

Thing went on in this way until the morning that both Endora and Samantha arrived unexpectedly while she and Sirius ate breakfast. Samantha was anxious and Endora was livid.

"Can you believe it, Tabitha," Endora cried. "We've just been at St. Mungo's. Cousin Minerva's been attacked! Attacked in her own school!"

Samantha nodded agreement and Tabitha and Sirius looked at each other, appalled.

"Then I must visit her right away," Tabitha said, as she stood up. "Mom, could you watch the girls?"

Samantha put a hand on Tabitha's shoulder. "She told us that you weren't to do anything but stay here and rest. Aunt Minerva insists she'll be okay, but she doesn't want you to get overtired."

"But Mom," Tabitha tried to protest.

"Tab, your mother's right," Sirius said, shaking his head

"That's right, Tabitha," Samantha insisted, "Aunt Minerva said to tell you that the best help you can give right now is to get your strength back. You're going to be needed later."

"What is the magical world coming to?" muttered Endora angrily. "It's gotten so one can't even be safe among one's own kind. Four stunning spells to the chest, indeed!"

"That's why the Order was founded, Grandmamma," said Tabitha wearily as she sat back down. "So we can feel safe again. Oh Mom, what did you tell Daddy?"

"I told him I would explain everything when I came home. I just wish I knew what to tell him. He's not going to like it, I'm sure of that."

"Are you going to tell him how I'm involved?" Tabitha couldn't help asking.

"Only if he asks, sweetheart, only if he asks."

After Endora and Samantha left, Sirius put his head in his hands. Tabitha knew how much he wanted to do something real and useful. He looked up and their eyes met. All Tabitha could give him was an understanding look, and his only response was to stand up and stalk out of the room.

Both Sirius and Tabitha waited anxiously for more news until late in the day, she was sitting on the couch in the front room, feeding Stella and reading a story to Sarah when suddenly Sirius burst into the room.

"Tab, I just got word--Harry's headed towards the Department of Mysteries. He thinks I'm in danger--he's going to rescue me--he got a false vision from You-Know-Who."

"Oh, Sirius."

"I'm going there--right now--to get him out."

Tabitha stood up and gently put the baby into her bassinette.

"Not by yourself. Let me call my Mom to watch the girls and..."

"Not a chance. You don't have your strength back yet."

"Sirius, I can't let you walk into a trap all by yourself."

"You're not the one who can help me with this, Tabitha. Besides, the others are headed over there too--from the Order. We'll be fine. You stay here."

It was clear to Tabitha that Sirius was not going to allow her to accompany him without a fight. And, he was right. She really didn't have her strength back yet. She simply nodded, but her heart was in her throat.

Sirius checked his wand, and gave it a little flourish. He smiled at Tabitha, the first genuine smile she had seen in too long, and walked over to where she was standing.

"

Finally, I have a chance to do something, not just hide out in the house." He looked at Tabitha, who smiled at him sadly. "Tabitha, don't you see, I need to do this. Besides, I'll be fine. I won't be alone, I've had to defend myself in the past. Someday I'll tell you a stirring and action-packed recital of my vacation at Azkaban."

Tabitha chuckled weakly, and Sirius looked down into her face. Taking her by surprise, he picked up a strand of her hair and kissed it. "Just one more thing before I go," he whispered. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her passionately on the lips. Her arms went around his neck and she held tightly and dizzily to him, kissing him back, afraid to let him go. After too brief a time, however, Sirius did let her go, gave her a wink and then he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

Tabitha sat down on the couch to finish feeding Stella after Sirius left. She read the storybook to Sarah, absently, unable to concentrate. After she put the girls to bed, she padded down to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. As she sat sipping it, she saw Kreacher pass by. He paused long enough to give her his usual impertinent glare, but there was something else in his expression, pure malice. He was forbidden to touch her or her children, but Tabitha was frightened. She called her mother.

Samantha came, and Tabitha explained the story to her. Over the course of the night the two women sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, waiting for word. Tabitha refused to go to sleep although Samantha promised to wait up for any news and to wake her immediately she learned anything.

Early into the morning, Lupin and Tonks arrived in the kitchen. He looked so weary and Tonks looked unwell, and they both looked so grim, Tabitha's mouth went dry, and she was unable to stand up. Samantha put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and said, "What's the news?"

Tabitha didn't need to be told. Their grief was too obvious. Tabitha put her head in her arms down on the table and burst into tears.

Tabitha was again standing in a crowd at a funeral. Well, not precisely a funeral, because there was no body. A memorial service. She was standing in the crowd at the memorial service.

Although she had shared a house with Sirius these last few months, she was not afforded a spot close to the front. Tonks outranked her as his cousin, and Harry outranked her as his godson--they were up front, with a few other persons Tabitha had never met. Not that she cared. She was so shaken by the events of the last week, she would never have noticed or cared if she was relegated to the back balcony. Over and over again she replayed the last hour she had seen Sirius. On a conscious level, romance had been the furthest thing from her mind. She had been entirely focused on Stella and Sarah. She had felt as if she were cocooning in a soft fluffy place where there was friendship in abundance, but not romance. Sirius was the first man to kiss her since Paul, and he had thoroughly startled her out of her complacency.

Until that night, Tabitha had never thought of Sirius in a romantic way. She cared about him tremendously, they had become close friends in the few months they had known each other, and she felt comfortable talking to him about almost anything. Looking back now, the signs that he was falling for her were obvious, but at the time, the thought that a young, single man would be interested in a widow with one baby and another one on the way never entered her mind. She had been content with being buddies while he had other ideas.

Would it have made any difference if she had known? Tabitha honestly didn't know. She had enjoyed kissing Sirius, and she was fond of him, but she hadn't had enough time to explore these feelings before he died. She hadn't entertained any romantic feelings for him, but on the other hand, the idea had never presented itself. Now there would never be any further chance.

Tabitha was dabbing her wet eyes with a tissue as the crowd began to disperse. She saw Remus sidle up to her and he slipped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Come with me a moment."

He led her apart from the crowd to a quiet corner and sat down with her. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a little box and handed it to her.

"Sirius wanted you to have this."

Tabitha opened the box and inside was an antique gold pin embossed with the Black family crest. Tabitha stared at it, shaking her head.

"He loved you, you know."

"Yes, I know." The dull and constant pressure she had felt in her chest the last few days increased to bursting and she started crying hard. Remus put his arms around her and let her cry it out.

After her sobbing had subsided she wiped her eyes and said, "I don't think I can accept this."

"Why not?"

"I don't know that I had the same feelings for him. I would feel like I was accepting this gift under false pretenses."

Remus sighed. "Tabitha, he knew that. He was planning to talk to you once you were on your feet again and things were back to normal. He knew that he didn't have a lot to offer you right now, with him needing to lay low, but he wanted to let you know how he felt."

Tabitha sat quietly. So, he and Remus had discussed this. She didn't know how to take that. She felt flattered, but it was an odd feeling, knowing that she had been discussed.

Remus said, "Keep the pin. It's okay--he wanted you to have it."

Tabitha nodded and glanced around to where Tonks was busy trying not to look their way too obviously. Remus had been such a good friend to her all these months. He deserved some happiness. She wondered if he knew how Tonks felt about him and was tempted to tell him. Tabitha was pretty sure the feeling was mutual, or at least that Tonks had a chance, if the idea were put in his head. However, she wasn't 100 sure, and she was afraid to cause awkwardness between them.

She did not happen to glance in the direction of Snape, who had positioned himself where he could see them clearly, but definitely not be obvious.


	16. Chapter 16

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

HOUSE HUNTING

As it turned out, the house at Grimmauld place and all its contents were left to Sirius' godson, Harry Potter. Tabitha did not wish to live there alone because of all her memories connected to it. For the second time in a year, she had to make a decision about where to live. She looked in the newspapers and went to see some apartments and townhouses. She had narrowed her search down to two that she liked and was about to make a decision, when a casual remark to Tonks about her house hunting turned her search on its head.

"Leave it to me. Don't make any decisions yet," Tonks said.

Tonks obtained the necessary permission from Dumbledore and the following day she brought Tabitha to Hogwarts to meet with Harry. After some discussion on Harry's part and some argument on Tonks' part, they decided on a plan whereby the two women would live at Grimmauld Place and be in charge of its upkeep. Tabitha agreed, but under one condition: she insisted on paying Harry rent. Harry hated the idea and tried to talk her out of it. How could he charge rent to one of Sirius' best friends? But, on her part, she could never have lived with herself if she cheated a kid out of his rightful due.

So, it was settled. Tonks moved in to Grimmauld place, both women looked after the house and Tabitha had help with the childcare.

LAKESIDE

Tabitha sat on the rock, staring out over the lake. It was warm in the afternoon sun, and she sat quietly, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Her solitude was broken into when she observed Snape walking around the perimeter of the lake, towards her general direction. Tabitha felt torn. On the one hand, she had come to Hogwarts to talk to Aunt Minerva, who was not there after all, and she was feeling lonely. On the other hand, she was enjoying the peace and quiet. Not that Severus ever had that much to say, anyway. She waved to him and he headed towards her.

"I didn't expect to find you here in the summer," she said.

"I'm here sometimes."

"Where do you live when you're not here?"

"Spinner's End. You wouldn't know about it."

"Spinner's End sounds quaint."

"It's not."

Tabitha sat, hugging her knees and looking out over the lake. Snape glanced at her. She was dressed like a muggle today. Sandals, pants that ended below her knees, sleeveless blouse, sunglasses.

"Professor McGonagall isn't here today," he said.

"Yeah, so I found out. But there's no need for me to hurry back home. The girls are down for their naps and Tonks offered to mind them. I'll go back when they wake up."

"You know you can't Aparate or Disaparate from Hogwarts grounds."

"Yeah."

They sat again for a few moments when Tabitha spoke. "So the Ministry of Magic ignored the reports of You Know Who's return for a year."

Snape nodded.

"I realize I'm new here and all, but that seems either very irresponsible or naive or something."

"That's what some people are saying."

They sat quietly again, Tabitha brooding. Finally, she said, quietly," I've been to three funerals in the last seven months. But my husband's and my grandfather's deaths were different somehow. Did you know my husband died of an aneurism? Anyway, they were natural events and unpreventable. Then Sirius died. His was a completely senseless death. If the Ministry had only believed the reports--reports from credible witnesses, mind you--perhaps he would be alive today." She stared over the water again, brooding.

Snape looked at her, unsure what to say. She looked really upset, and hysterical females always made him nervous.

"You know what Severus? Three funerals in the space of seven months are just too much. Some people are calling this whole You Know Who thing a war. All I know is Sirius was a good friend of mine, and I can't just stand by and wait for my other friends to die, too." Vehemently she stood up, scooped up a rock from the ground and hurled it over the lake.

Quickly, Snape pulled out his wand and called "Accio rock" and the rock returned to the ground at Tabitha's feet.

"Don't go throwing things into that water, Tabitha. You might disturb its inhabitants. Anyhow, just what do you plan to do about the war?"

She threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't know," she confessed. "Maybe something with my radio show..." She broke off, intent on a new idea.

Snape looked at her warily. "Tabitha, be careful what you say on the air. The Ministry has the power to shut down WWN or to replace you, and the Order needs you as a liaison. You're the only one they have."

"Do you always play by the rules?"

"You can't really compare what we do for the Order."

Tabitha climbed back on the rock next to him. "Come to think of it, what exactly is your mission with the Order?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah, I really wanna know."

"I'm not at liberty to say. Dumbledore wants it like that. But I can assure you it's not safe, and you wouldn't want the assignment."

She sighed. Some sort of spying, probably. Then she looked at her watch.

"I gotta go back. The girls will be up from their naps soon."

Snape walked with her to the edge of Hogwarts grounds, where she could Disaparate freely.

"Next Tuesday for defense practice?"

He nodded. She Disaparated.


	17. Chapter 17

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

Tabitha recovered from Stella's birth, and obtained the approval of Dr. Bombay and Headmaster Dumbledore to resume her defense training. Physically, she felt well, but she lived with the constant ache of Sirius' passing along with the constant question of what might have been.

All her life before her arrival at Grimmauld Place, Tabitha had practiced magic on the sly, first because of her father's disapproval, then because of her desire to fit in with her mortal peer group, and finally because of Paul's discomfort around it. Sometimes she would go for months without practicing it at all, then a need would arise and she would use it again. But the tricks she had done before moving to London were of a completely different nature than the formalized, structured magic she had learned under the tutelage of the Order members.

Snape brought her to Hogwarts when her lessons resumed, because with the students all home for summer vacation, they had plenty of room to work and all the supplies they needed were at hand. Tabitha was surprised at how rusty she was after only two months of not practicing. She had slipped back into the habit of wiggling her nose to get whatever she wanted and had to consciously remind herself to use her wand in front of Snape.

During his first lesson after Stella's birth, he took her through drills to see how much she had forgotten since their last lesson. He watched her from every angle and adjusted her fingers, and reminded her of the spells she forgot from disuse. After he made her change her compact into a bicycle and back again, he looked at her speculatively.

"Does your magic feel different, Tabitha?"

She nodded. "Stronger."

"That's what I thought. You'll need a new wand in a few months. Regardless, you need to learn how to duel, and you'll just have to make do with the one you have in the meantime." He swept his own wand across the Great Hall to clear a space for them to work, and turned to her. "Stand here," he ordered and pointed to a spot on the floor.

She complied and he stood across from her. "You will try to block my spells. Hold up your wand like this, then lower it."

She imitated his action. He bowed to her briefly, and she curtsied gracefully, spreading the skirt of her gown with one hand.

"That's not necessary. A bow will be sufficient."

Tabitha nodded, then bowed, just like he had.

"Now turn your back to me, go four paces, turn and block my spells."

She turned and walked and turned back to him, swishing her skirts behind her as she did.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he said, pointing his wand at her.

Tabitha shrieked, "Aah! Put me down!" she cried, wiggling her nose to put herself back on the ground. "Immobulus!"

"Protego!" He said, easily blocking her spell. "Don't let me catch you wiggling your nose again, Tabitha. Aguamenti!"

"Ugh, I'm wet! " she said, "Cut it out!" She performed a quick drought charm to dry herself, and then did a placement charm to send her purse flying at him from behind.

"Sneaky. Not bad," he said as he ducked. "But you talk too much. Concentrate--Relashio!" He said and she landed on her backside.

"Oh you--" she said angrily, but when he started to advance on her, wand pointed right at her, she cried, "Stop it! Tratspum! Ayamalip!"

Suddenly Snape was knocked off his feet, sitting about a yard from her, unable to get up. Furthermore, there was a substance surrounding him but not touching him, with a clear, glassy appearance.

"Oh my stars." Tabitha muttered in unconscious imitation of her mother as she crawled across the floor to him and reached for him through the substance, which felt oily, but wouldn't yield. She withdrew her hand, intending to wipe the oil off on her skirt, but she found that her hand was already dry.

"Use the counter-spell, Tabitha. You _do_ know the counter spell for what you just did, don't you?" He was trying to remain calm.

"Of course. Um...Xanaea."

The barrier vanished. She scooted across the remaining inches between them and reached out to Snape, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's gone," she said, giggling in her relief. She was panting a little from the exertion.

Snape betrayed no signs of tiredness from the duel. He put his hand over hers, looking closely into her flushed face before he gently removed her hand and asked, "What was that spell you just used? Where did it come from?"

"Ayamalip--it knocks objects over. Tratspum--that makes the barrier thingy. I learned it years ago. One summer when I was a teenager and we went on vacation, I met a warlock who taught it to me."

"Did he say where he learned it?"

"Uhm, let's see...he said he learned it from his grandmother, who was part Arapahoe, but she learned it from a traveling warlock salesman of Arab descent, who claimed to have learned it from a Haitian witch. Don't make that face, Severus, that's what he told me."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's very dangerous to use an untested spell?"

"But I did test them. I used to practice on objects in my room. I never tried it on another person, however. But then I went away to college, where there wasn't any privacy, and after that I started working and I just forgot about it. At least, until now, when you kept casting spells at me." She said the last part reproachfully.

"You have to learn, Tabitha."

"You could at least have taught me some useful tips."

"I disagree. If you were in a real fight, your opponent would not be giving you 'tips' on how to defeat them. You would have to survive on your wits and what you already know. And you already know plenty of spells and charms; if you're motivated enough, you can learn more."

"You're so sure you're right. All I know is I'm going to be all black and blue after today."

"I am sure I'm right, and you'll be just fine. What else did this young warlock teach you?"

Caught off guard, Tabitha blushed and looked away. It had been years since she thought about him, but she and the young warlock had spent more of their time together kissing than exchanging spells. Snape didn't need Legilimency to follow her train of thought. Shaking his head in annoyance, he said, "I mean, did he teach you anything you can show me."

Startled, her eyes flew to his before she looked at the floor.

"You know what I mean, Tabitha," he said roughly. Then to hide his embarrassment, he assumed his teaching persona and helped her up. "From the beginning. We're going to duel again, and don't even _think_ about wiggling your nose..."


	18. Chapter 18

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

All the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place were gathered in the front room. Tabitha was feeding Stella; Tonks and Sarah were playing with the little toy farm. They were waiting for Remus' arrival.

"You mean you've never ridden a broom?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"Grandmamma taught me a little, but we only rode for fun--not like you do--not serious transportation."

Tonks shook her head in disbelief. "I was _expected_ to learn those things, and Merlin help me if I didn't learn them well. I can't imagine growing up in a muggle household--I don't mean any disrespect to your father, but I heard McGonagall say your mum was a powerful witch."

"I had a happy childhood," Tabitha replied, loyally. "And in the mortal world, I didn't need to ride a broom. They gave me a car when I was 16. You know, I think I miss driving more than any other mortal activity. Of course, whenever I mention that to anybody in the wizarding world, they give me that same weird look you're giving me right now."

"Remus will be a good teacher, anyway, for learning proper broom-riding," Tonks said wistfully.

Tabitha had a sudden inspiration. "Why don't you come with us? You don't have to work today."

"No, that would look too obvious--or desperate--like I don't have anything better to do with my life."

"Nonsense. It will be fun."

"I don't know..."

"We'll think up a cover story for you--some plausible reason you need to come with me," Tabitha mused.

"Babysitting would be good--you know, like it's my job to keep the babies from getting underfoot," Tonks said. " The only problem with that is Endora's coming to mind them."

"Maybe I can un-ask her. That's what I'll do--I'll tell her to go shopping instead."

"Tell who to go shopping instead?" Both witches jumped as Endora popped into the room.

"Well, Grandmamma," Tabitha felt guilty but wasn't sure why. "If you agree to it, Tonks, here, offered to mind the kids during my broom-riding lesson."

"Why would you want to do that?" Endora asked Tonks.

Tonks blushed. "Well, you know, help out Tabitha, keep the kids from getting in the way, that sort of thing..."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing all that," Endora said, looking narrowly at Tonks. "And anyway, it sounds like you were planning to take both babies to Hogwarts. Why go to all that trouble? Just go with Tabitha if you feel like it."

"It's not that easy, Endora."

"Oh, balderdash. Why not?"

Tabitha looked at Tonks sympathetically, and Tonks looked at the floor. "Well, you see, Endora, Tabitha's teacher...I just wanted to see him, but I needed an excuse to go with her. You know, so I don't look pathetic."

"Is that all? Why didn't you say so in the first place? Far be it from me to stand in the way of true love." Endora turned as Tabitha cleared her throat mockingly. "Well, at least she's interested in a warlock. Honestly, Tonks, I keep expecting to hear that my granddaughter has run off with another mortal."

"Yeah, Grandmamma, we have our hands full, night and day, discouraging muggle suitors."

"In fact, we beat them away from the door with a big stick," Tonks chimed in.

"I think I'll go with you," said Endora, ignoring the younger women's sarcasm. "I haven't seen Cousin Minerva in several weeks. We're due for a visit."

They arrived at Hogwarts, where Lupin met them, surprised at the extensive entourage Tabitha brought with her, but he started right in with the lesson.

As he taught her the finer points of safety and technique, Endora pulled Tonks aside.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, my dear," she whispered, "but that young man is a werewolf."

"I know, and I don't care," Tonks replied, bouncing Stella. Sarah, who had quickly become bored watching Mommy fly, was busy rolling down the hill.

"It is your decision, of course, and at least he's not a mortal, but I would think that a girl of your background and breeding would want to aim higher."

"I don't care about those things, Endora. Remus is sweet and kind, and he's really interesting. He's done a lot of things in his life, you know?"

Endora shrugged, unimpressed. She couldn't see what Tonks saw in a poor warlock with no visible means of support and a werewolf into the bargain. She had been bitterly disappointed when Sirius Black was killed--she wanted so desperately for Sirius and Tabitha to take a fancy to each other. Marrying into the Black family would have made up wonderfully for Samantha's and Tabitha's inexplicable choices in husbands and for the teasing and pity Endora had to endure at the hands of her pureblooded friends.

Tabitha was up in the air, doing quite well on her broom when Endora heard a voice behind her.

"Why Endora, is that you? How good to see you, and you're as lovely as ever."

"Albus Dumbledore, you haven't changed a bit--still the old charmer. And Cousin Minerva, I was on my way to visit you."

"You've come to watch Tabitha's lesson? I must say, Endora, she's been a great help to us, and a fast learner."

"You're too kind."

"Now, if we could only get Samantha to join us, too. How is she?"

"Still married to Dum-dum," Endora said, scornfully.

"And Adam?"

"Still mortal. I blame his father."

"Now Endora," he said reprovingly. "Why don't you come up to the castle with us?"

"That's exactly what I was planning to do," she replied.

Tonks had been listening to the conversation and minding the babies, while watching Remus out of the corner of her eye. But she jumped and nearly woke up Stella when suddenly she was aware that Severus was standing next to her. Of course he couldn't Aparate on the grounds, but he moved so quietly sometimes! And she was sure he hadn't arrived with Dumbledore and McGonagall. He nodded curtly to her.

Tabitha had landed and was now carrying Sarah, who had demanded, "Mommy pick up!" After she and Lupin walked over to join the little group that had congregated, she greeted everybody and was gratified to see that Tonks and Lupin were engaged in some conversation.

"Mrs. Thurston, you go back to work next week, is that correct?" Dumbledore asked her and she nodded. "I think you need to be escorted just this one last time, then you should be fine on your own. Your training is coming along nicely."

"Okay, that sounds good."

Dumbledore turned back to Endora. "Lets go get that tea we talked about." The three older people headed up towards the castle. "How is Maurice, by the way? I haven't seen him in months."

"I don't know, and I don't care," was Endora's reply as they walked away.

Snape said quietly to Tabitha, "I can take you."

She turned to thank him and didn't see the look Lupin and Tonks exchanged.


	19. Chapter 19

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

The library at Grimmauld place contained a manual describing defense and safety for civilians during wartime. It was rather old and hadn't been updated, but Tabitha brought it with her on the day she returned to work from maternity leave. She took a couple minutes to read a few pages from it between the coded messages she sent and the copy that the network made her read.

When she signed off the air and slid off her stool, she saw her boss approach her, nervously wringing his hands. She knew what he was going to say-- don't do anything out of the ordinary and for Merlin's sake, don't be too controversial.

She slipped out of the booth, carefully shutting the door behind her, and steeled herself while she waited for him to approach. The first words out of his mouth were, "Mind you, we're all happy to have you back, but please--don't do anything out of the ordinary and for Merlin's sake, don't be too controversial."

Putting on her most innocent face, she said, "What's so controversial about safety? Doesn't it show that we care about our listeners? Doesn't it give the show that personal touch?"

"Don't try getting around me, Tabitha..."

She clasped her hands together for dramatic effect and said, "Just think about it, 'WWN--the network that cares'. Our audience will love it--they'll eat it up."

"The only thing that will get eaten up around here will be our funding. The Ministry has made it clear--no wartime talk, and nothing controversial."

"But the newspapers do it."

"They're funded by advertising--we're funded by the Ministry, so we have a different set of rules. If you don't like it, you can always write for the papers. Although I never dreamed you were bucking to be the next Rita Skeeter."

"Rita Skeeter!" Tabitha exclaimed, indignant and scornful. "As if I would--" She broke off as she saw Severus had arrived to take her home. "Let's talk about this next time, okay? My ride's here."

Her boss, who hated confrontations anyway, let her go. He knew she didn't travel through Floo alone, and she wasn't the only one who preferred to travel with somebody, but she was the only one who referred to her traveling companion as "my ride." It was yet another of her odd phrases, but whether it came from being raised half-muggle or from being American, he wasn't sure.

She caught up with Snape and they Floo'ed to Grimmauld Place, but Tabitha was rather subdued the whole time. She was more nervous about the upcoming confrontation with her boss than she wanted to let on. She didn't want to jeopardize her job, but she felt compelled to do something more to help the fight against Voldemort and she was in a position where she could be heard by a good portion of the wizarding world. If there was any chance she could influence people to take the threat seriously, she wanted to do it.

She was mulling this over when they arrived. As Snape handed her out of the fireplace, suddenly everything hit Tabitha all at once. It had felt weird being back at work and leaving little Stella at home, it felt weird coming home to find Tonks there and not Sirius, and this was the last time she would be escorted through Floo. In a way, it felt like another loss.

Pausing a moment, she clung to Snape's hand and said, trying to contain her emotions, "I don't know what's come over me all of a sudden, but it feels like everything's changing, all around us. Changing whether we want it to or not. As much as I felt dreadful inconveniencing everybody by needing to be taken to work, and I missed my independence so much, yet now, when I can go by myself again, I feel--I can't describe it--but Severus, you won't be a stranger will you? Just because you won't be taking me to work anymore. We can still--I don't know--be friends?"

Snape's expression didn't change during her whole speech, but he grasped her hand so firmly it hurt as he looked down into her earnest face.

In response to his pressure, she stood up taller and managed a little smile. "I know what you must be thinking--I need to pull myself together. And I will. I just--it hit me all of a sudden."

A momentary look of frustration crossed his face, but he spoke in his usual calm, dry manner. "You seem to be forgetting that I'm still teaching you Defense. We won't--be strangers."

She left him then and went up to bed, still troubled.

But the next day she went to work alone and was surprised and a little wary to see that her boss had waited for her arrival. He, however, was smiling.

The network had received a positive response from the listeners. Owls and messages had trickled in--not many, but enough to draw attention. And, they were all positive. Her boss's boss was impressed enough that she agreed, but only on a trial basis, to set aside a little time on Tabitha's show to discuss Wartime Safety.


	20. Chapter 20

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

Early one morning, Tabitha opened her mail, read the contents, and gasped. Because of all the changes in her life over the past months, she had completely forgotten about this wedding coming up. The bride-to-be was a witch, her fiancé was a mortal, and they both had grown up in the same neighborhood as Tabitha. The bride and groom had been high school sweethearts, and the Stevenses were friendly with both families.

A short note, written in the bride's hand, was enclosed with the invitation. She offered to introduce Tabitha to someone so she would have somebody to go with to the wedding. Tabitha shuddered. Not that she had any objections to Nina's taste in men, but the thought of being set up with a stranger for an entire day of mindless small talk made her cringe. It wasn't even necessary. Tabitha's whole family was invited, so she would have people to talk to, and anyhow, much of the guest list would include friends and acquaintances. She wouldn't be lonely. However, Tabitha was well aware of how Nina's mind worked, and there was no way she would allow her to go stag. Tabitha had to pick somebody, quick.

Yeah, sure, pick somebody from her vast crowd of admirers. All her male friends in the States were married, going with someone, or Paul's friends. She sighed; thinking about the weddings she and Paul had gone to, together. Here, her first choice would have been Remus. She could relax and have fun with him, but she didn't want to upset Tonks. Actually, Tonks would probably be okay with it, but just the same...Her other option was Severs. She lost courage at the idea. She liked him, as far as it went, but he was so solemn and unreadable. What if she asked him and in reply he made some sarcastic remark, then looked at her weird for the rest of their lives? Tabitha compared that scenario against the risk of allowing Nina to her up with a stranger, and decided to ask Severus. Definitely the lesser of two evils, and a lot less risky. And after all, what could he really do to her besides be sarcastic? Sarcasm didn't kill you, after all. She just needed to remember that it was no big deal and to act dignified.

The next day, Snape was wandering down the gentle slope that fell away from the castle when he saw the little muggle girl running around, picking wildflowers. The girl's mother was sitting down on the ground leaning against a rock, cuddling the baby. Her back was to him.

Sarah squealed when she saw him, and Tabitha glanced over her shoulder. The girl threw herself on the ground next to her mother, and sat there with a squashed bouquet of flowers in one hand, the other hand on her mother's lap, and watched Snape with her serious, steady gaze. Tabitha busied herself with the baby for a few moments, not turning around. When Snape stood to face Tabitha, she was supporting Stella in a sitting position on her lap, gently burping her.

"You're early, Tabitha, and you brought your children?" He asked, with a hint of irritation.

Tabitha rolled her eyes and replied, "What do you care if I'm early? As long as I'm not late, it doesn't affect your life at all. Not that it's any of your business, but you said this was the only time you had, then my babysitting arrangements fell through, and I couldn't reach Mom or Grandmamma, and you know Tonks works during the week and Aunt Clara," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "she's getting up there in years, you know. So anyway I decided to come early to get Stella settled in for a nap so we could practice." She jerked her head towards a stroller covered with a drape, and at the same time, Stella let out a large burp.

"Here, gimme a hand up," She held the baby carefully against her shoulder then reached up to him so he could pull her to her feet. She settled a drowsy Stella into her stroller and carefully replaced the drape, feeling none too confident. If this was how Severus was going to be today, maybe she'd just forget about asking him. It still wasn't too late for her to just take her chances with a blind date from Nina. Turning to him, she asked, "So, are you ready now? If so, you have to give me another couple minutes."

She dug around the diaper bag under the stroller and pulled out two objects. When she stood up, she said, "Wait 'til you see this. It's something Molly taught me." She sprinkled some sawdust on a level area of the slope, then put a small toy playground on top of the sawdust. Pulling out her wand, she said, "Engorgio", and the playground grew to child-size. Sarah yelled happily and ran to play on it.

"Ta-da! Now that the girls are occupied, we can get on with this lesson," Tabitha smiled, proudly.

Snape nodded and started teaching Tabitha while the girls were occupied. It was just an ordinary summer day, a little on the cool side, although this whole summer had been cooler than normal, but she seemed jumpy. She did passably well at the lesson at first, then she seemed to lose concentration as time went on, and made a few minor mistakes. But when she set some shrubbery on fire, that was the last straw. She did fix the mistake by using the counter-spell, but it was obvious that today's lesson was a washout. She turned to him nervously and asked if they could take a break.

When he agreed, she walked over to the stroller and pulled some items out of the diaper bag and tossed one to him. "Juice box?" She said. "It's all I brought."

He studied the juice box. The words "Apple Juice" written on it, and a picture of an apple. How very redundant. Something was stuck to the side. While he was looking at it, Tabitha opened one for Sarah, then strode over to him, snatched the box out of his hand and deftly ripped the straw off the side and stuck it in the box. She handed back to him, saying, "Hold it by the corners or it will squirt."

"Muggles drink juice out of little boxes?"

"Are you kidding? These are all the rage among the preschool set."

"Why didn't you just conjure something here? You can do that, you know."

She gave him a wry smile. "I guess I just forgot. And anyway, I was in the supermarket this morning, and they were on sale..."

Tabitha took a sip of her juice, paced a little, paused, and paced again. Then she took a long drink of juice and said, very quickly "A-friend-of-mine-who's-a-witch-in-the-U.S.-is-getting-married-next-month-and-she-invited-me-and-a-guest-and-would-you-like-to-go-with-me-not-like-a-date- or-anything-but-if-you-can't-I-totally-understand-and-there's-no-pressure." She gasped for breath, embarrassed. So much for dignity. She sounded like an awkward 17 year old trying to get a prom date.

He stood there looking at her with his usual outward seriousness, but inside he felt total surprise. Of all the things he expected to hear today, this was the farthest from his mind. Her nervousness was actually rather funny, as if she were afraid he would refuse.

"What day is the wedding?"

She told him, and he agreed to go.

Tabitha let out her breath, which she hadn't even realized she was holding, and started to laugh nervously. "Let me tell you a secret, Severus, I never invited a guy anywhere before."

"So it would seem." She could almost swear she saw his lips twitch.


	21. Chapter 21

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

**A million thank-yous to the people who reviewed. I really enjoy reading them. This story has a very high hit count, so I know people are reading. And if you've read this far, there must be something in the story you like. Drop a line and let me know!**

Two wizards sat in the tavern in serious, earnest conversation, when the attention of the whole place was diverted by the entrance of two very noisy young witches. Actually, only one witch was noisy, and it was obvious she was far gone in drink. The other witch was sober and trying her best to keep her friend out of trouble. The witches were dressed in muggle fashion, and looked like they had been partying all night. After being seated, the sober witch spoke a few words to the waiter, and a carafe of hot coffee appeared on the table in front of them along with two mugs.

The older wizard said to the younger one, "Is that Mrs. Thurston? Yes, I think it is. But, who's the intoxicated young witch with her?"

Snape looked over at the women. "My guess is her friend is the bride in the wedding we're going to tomorrow. Actually, later today." He groaned inwardly. He'd had an extremely disturbing visit from Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange earlier that evening and Tabitha was the last person he wanted to see right now. He vaguely remembered her saying something about a bachelorette party, but he didn't think they would be partying here.

But there sat Dumbledore, waving the women over to their table. Just great.

After making some sloppy introductions, they sat down at their table. The bride, Nina, was babbling happily.

"So, you guys gonna buy us a drink?"

Tabitha looked at her sternly, " You've had enough. Drink your coffee."

Nina turned to Dumbledore, "I'm getting married tomorrow, or today or something. Whatever. Anyhow, Tabitha was just giving me some marital advice. I think. I wasn't really paying attention. But she should know. Did you ever see her husband Paul? He was mucho caliente."

"Nina, please," Tabitha turned to Snape in distraction, a little embarrassed. "You can see I could hardly take her home in this condition. Her parents would kill me. I'm trying to sober her up." She looked back at Nina, who was chattering to Dumbledore who seemed like a rapt audience despite the fact he was trying to keep a straight face. An idea occurred to Tabitha.

"Severus, you know all about Potions..."

"Oh, come on," he said, warily.

At that point, Tabitha heard Nina giggle. "I'm really not so very drunk, you know. You should have seen Tabitha at her bachelorette party. She danced on the bar while pounding back Sambuca shots and singing 'Pour Some Sugar On Me.'"

Tabitha put her head in her hand, blushing, and repeated her request to Snape, "Please, please, you must know something to sober her up fast, please."

"I really don't want..."

Nina chirped up again, "I have pictures!" Tabitha could hear Dumbledore chuckle.

"Please, she won't be able to stand at her wedding in," Tabitha glanced at her watch, "12 hours." He was shaking his head as she continued. If you don't say 'yes', I'll be forced to use puppy dog eyes on you. Please, please."

Snape sighed in exasperation. So much for going home to brood. Tabitha just wouldn't allow it. She was fully prepared to use whatever female wiles she had to get her own way. "Fine, you win. Bring your inebriated little friend along. We'll have to go back to Hogwarts for the supplies. That okay, Professor?"

"Absolutely, Severus." Dumbledore was still trying not to laugh at Snape's predicament.

Snape took them to a part of Hogwarts Tabitha had never been in before. She wished she could see it in the daytime because it looked like a wonderful place to prowl in and explore. As it was, she was holding up swaying Nina with one arm around her shoulder as Snape rooted around his storeroom looking for the anti-alcohol ingredients he needed.

"Best place to do this is in the bathroom. Walk this way," he said.

Once in the prefects' bathroom, Snape mixed the potion while Tabitha hunted for towels and washcloths, toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Drag that stool over here and have her sit down on it."

Tabitha did as he asked.

"This remedy is almost worse than the disease. She will have her entire hangover in five minutes and she'll suffer every second of it. It will work fast." He handed the little cup to Nina. "Drink it down, quickly."

In a very short time the potion started working. She turned a ghastly shade of green, leaned over the toilet and was violently sick. Tabitha acted quickly to hold back her hair.

"I'll handle it from here," Tabitha said, glancing over her shoulder. "Wait in the hall for me?" Snape looked relieved to be dismissed as he regarded the two young women.


	22. Chapter 22

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

**A million thank-yous to the people who reviewed. I really enjoy reading them. This story has a very high hit count, so I know people are reading. And if you've read this far, there must be something in the story you like. Drop a line and let me know!**

They sat outside of the bathroom on a stone bench while Nina washed up and brushed her teeth. The air was chilly from all the stone construction and Tabitha pulled her wrap around herself more closely. For the first time it hit her just how cool the summer had been. Connecticut was in the middle of a killer heat wave, but England still felt like spring. She had kicked off her shoes because they pinched her feet, and sat with one leg crossed over the other. Snape sat next to her.

"Thanks for helping my friend. Her parents would have killed me if I brought her home completely trashed," Tabitha said.

Snape just raised his eyebrow at her.

"Say, is everything okay?" She said, briefly touching his arm. "You seem rather tense."

"I'm okay."

Tabitha nodded and leaned back against the wall. "Sheesh, I'm wiped out." She laughed a little. "What a night."

Indeed. What a night. She didn't know the half of it, Snape thought. He knew it would be nothing but trouble the moment Narcissa and Bella walked through his door. And now he was winding up the evening by making anti-alcohol potions for drunken brides. On impulse, he decided to ask her, "Perhaps you would enlighten me on something. What is it you witches see in muggle men?"

"Well, I don't know," she said, amazed and taken aback. "I know for myself it wasn't as if I looked for a muggle husband _on purpose_. The witches I know who married muggles, like myself, Mom, Nina, none of us went out looking for mortals on purpose. When you fall in love, a person's magical status doesn't matter. It's only another trait about them. I didn't care what Paul was when I first fell in love with him." She stood up and crossed her arms, a little embarrassed. She had never analyzed her feelings about love out loud to another person before and Snape just sat looking at her with an air of clinical detachment.

"Well, how about you?" She asked, hoping to turn the tables on him, "haven't you ever been in love?"

"I was asking about witches, Tabitha."

Tabitha threw her hands in the air. "Okay, I guess it's like this--when you fall in love, you just know it--you feel that whole "bolt of lightning" thing. Either it's there, or not." Her face changed, and she looked a little sad. "Magical status doesn't enter into it." She stood there, looking pensive, looking past him.

Snape felt a sudden pang of jealousy. The last time she had that expression was at Sirius' memorial service, when she spoke privately to Remus.

"You kissed Sirius, didn't you." As he said it, he was appalled at himself. He had always avoided jealousy over women, but the strain of the evening had brought it to the surface. And now, he couldn't take back his words.

She didn't seem offended, however, or even to notice his tone of voice. She looked at him and blushed before she sat down next to him, running her hand through her hair nervously. "The night he died, I tried to persuade him not to go to the Department of Mysteries, but he wouldn't listen. Before he left, he kissed me, the first and only time. I never saw him again in life."

That answer was simple and truthful, but it didn't really tell him what he wanted to know. So Sirius kissed her. No surprise there. Sirius had been popular with the ladies even back at Hogwarts, and Tabitha was thrown together with him in close quarters for several months. Snape wanted to know if she ever returned his feelings. However, he couldn't ask her.

Nina came out, cleaned up, but in her same clothes. Snape walked them to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. Before they Disaparated, Nina took his hand and thanked him. "You are coming to the wedding? I look forward to seeing you there." Then she rose up on tiptoe kissed him on the cheek. Before he could recover from his astonishment, Tabitha, who was more reticent, gently squeezed his hand. Then, the witches Disaparated.

The wedding went off without a hitch. The bride was sober and quite beautiful in her attire, the groom looked appropriately happy. Tabitha and Severus sat in the same row as her parents, her brother and his date, a vapidly pretty muggle woman without a brain in her head, as they both quickly realized. Snape had met Samantha a few times at Grimmauld place and of course at the funeral, but this was the first time he had spent any time with Tabitha's father except for Mr. Stevens' funeral. He seemed like a nervous, high-strung person, but that could be allowed for--it must have been nerve wracking for any muggle to live around witches for nearly 30 years. Furthermore, having Endora for a mother-in-law would make anyone a nervous wreck, whether he was a wizard or a muggle.

He watched the ceremony, but his mind was wandering. He was brought back to attention when he heard a little sniff. He looked over at Tabitha, who was dabbing her eyes with a Kleenex, and watching the wedding intently. Great. If she started crying in earnest, he was stuck there. She looked at him with a little smile and whispered, "I'm fine. I always cry at weddings."

He saw her parents glance at each other, then Samantha smiled at her daughter and patted her hand. He remembered that less than a year ago Tabitha was a married woman. He wondered if she was thinking about her own wedding. He had a vague recollection from several years ago. Minerva McGonagall had gone to a family wedding in the US and had brought back pictures, but Snape had not bothered to look at them when she passed them around. That would have been Tabitha's wedding.

Tabitha's mind was in a whirl. She was ecstatic for Nina and Hank's happiness. She was feeling nostalgic for her own wedding. She was enjoying being back among her family and childhood friends again. But what she had said to Snape was the truth. She always did cry at weddings.

**Please review, it boosts my fragile ego**


	23. Chapter 23

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

**A million thank-yous to the people who reviewed. I really enjoy reading them. This story has a very high hit count, so I know people are reading. And if you've read this far, there must be something in the story you like. Drop a line and let me know!**

At the reception they were seated with Tabitha's family and an attractive middle aged couple named Rich. It was an appropriate name; they both had the look of money about them. Mr. Rich wore Armani and a Rolex watch, and Mrs. Rich was perfectly manicured and coifed, a picture of understatement in pearls and Chanel. But there was something more--Snape realized with shock that they were werewolves. The woman seemed to be good friends with Samantha, and she gave Tabitha a big hug as they all sat down. Tabitha inquired about their chldren.

"Oh, they were both so sorry they couldn't come, but Frannie's out in L.A. Can you believe it? She wants to break into film as a director. I don't like it. L.A. is such a wicked town, and I didn't want her to go, but she has a mind of her own, you know." Mrs. Rich was addressing Tabitha, but she included Snape at this point. "Oh, and Joey had to work. Did I tell you he's starting at Fordham this term?"

"No," said Tabitha and Mrs. Rich launched into a lengthy monolog.

Snape watched them as they talked. Apparantly, Tabitha used to babysit the son. That would explain why she was so comfortable around Lupin. But eventually, Tabitha got up to greet a friend she hadn't seen in a long time, and Mrs. Rich leaned across to talk to Snape.

"I must say," she said, putting a hand to her chest for dramatic effect," I love your accent."

"Thank you," he muttered, thinking that was the silliest thing he ever heard.

"Is this your first time in America?"

"No," he said warily, "I was here a few months ago."

"I see," she nodded her head. "We all miss Tabitha very much. But I'm sure you need her _there_," she said, putting a very subtle emphasis on her last word.

He was starting to think he was being tested.

"Are you familiar with a warlock named Albus Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Are you?" He replied, surprised.

"Of course we are. We've never met him, but we're donors to Hogwarts. Mr. Rich and I believe in magical education. We also donate to schools here in the States."

Snape paused. "I work at Hogwarts."

Mrs. Rich looked intensely at him for a moment, then slid over into Tabitha's seat. Lowering her voice, she said, "You look like a no-nonsense warlock, so I'll speak plainly. You have to tell Dumbledore he's losing the support of the werewolves. Not all of us, of course, Mr. Rich and I are fully behind the anti-Voldemort effort. As you see, I'm not afraid to say that name, and I know that you know what we are."

She looked around and lowered her voice even further. "We've tried to persuade some of the others but with only limited success. You see, we don't associate with very many of our kind. They can be so uncouth, and with the newer potions that have been discovered in the last several years, there's no excuse..." She looked up to see Tabitha coming back and slid into her own seat, but with a meaningful look at Snape. "Tell him," she said, again.

Dinner was served, and toasts were drunk and the dancing started. Tabitha and Snape were talking quietly together when Adam took his date on the dance floor, and the older couples took it upon themselves to encourage Tabitha and Snape to dance--mostly so they could talk privately amongst themselves.

Snape was not particularly looking forward to dancing, but he didn't see any way around it. As he led her reluctantly onto the dance floor, he was unpleasantly reminded ot the few dances he had attended at Hogwarts, with the nervousness, the longing, the fear of rejection. He doubted Tabitha would know anything about that. She was probably the golden girl of her school. She looked the part, anyway.

_She_ didn't seem to have any selfconciousness as she took his hand and put her other arm around his shoulder, leaning on him ever-so-slightly. Well, he wasn't about to be shown up. He put his arm around her and tried to hide his discomfort at her sudden nearness. She didn't try to make conversation, although she looked up at him and smiled briefly. After that he became slightly less uncomfortable. After all, this wasn't school and he wasn't a teenager anymore. There was nobody around to laugh or point. Of course, he thought to himself, it also helped when your date was one of the nicest looking women in the room. That idea made him pause. He had never actually given her appearence much thought. He met her when she was pregnant and wearing oversized clothes. Not that she hadn't been cute even then, just not an object of desire. However, he couldn't deny that he had noticed the change in her in the last couple months. That day by the lake, the thought had crossed his mind in a vague sort of way that she looked good. And then last night, she had been downright pretty in her muggle clothes, but he had been under too much strain from his dealings with Narcissa to really follow that line of thought.

The evening wore on, with the dancing and drinking and revelry. The older couples left one by one, and only the younger couples remained for the party. Tabitha and Snape walked out to the parking lot with her parents to see them off and stayed watching the car turn the corner. The night air was warm and balmy.

"It's so nice and quiet outside, why don't we stay out here for a little while?" She suggested.

He agreed and they walked across the parking lot towards the lake. She slipped her arm through his for extra support walking across the uneven gravel.

"Thank you for coming with me today. Nina was all set to find me a blind date. You rescued me from that horror," she said, giggling a little. The wine she drunk was starting to go to her head.

"About half the people in there were magical," he mused.

"Well, sure, it was a mixed marriage."

"But how many of the muggles were aware of that?"

"Hard to say," she said. "I know for certain the groom knew, and of course my father and brother. I'm sure there were other mortals who were aware of us. It's pretty hard to hide magical ability from the person you marry. And sometimes mortals just find out. But you know, despite what a lot of magical people think, not all mortals are envious of magical powers. My father wasn't, for instance. You probably wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"What it was like to grow up half-mortal."

Snape was silent for a while.

"That's where you're wrong."

They stopped and sat on a park bench looking out over the lake.

"My family was like yours," he said quietly. "Witch mother, muggle father."

"Then you do understand," she said smiling. "But why are you so against intermarrying...?"

"You'd be against it too if you saw what I saw growing up. The constant fighting..." He stopped abruptly when Tabitha put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "We should go back inside," he said, helping her to her feet...

**Comments? Suggestions? 1-800-reviews. (ha ha just kidding. That's not really a phone number—just review, please.)**


	24. Chapter 24

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

They were sitting alone at the table when she saw someone who made her cringe; Jimmy Devlin, who was slimy and obnoxious and didn't know how to take no for an answer. He was the type of person who would attach himself to somebody at a dance or party and not leave them alone all night, and could not take a hint when he'd worn out his welcome. Tabitha had disliked him in high school and ever since. She thought quickly.

"Pull your chair closer to mine," she said quickly to Snape.

"What?"

"Close to mine, like this," she was tugging discreetly at his chair.

"Why?"

"Do it!" She insisted.

He did it.

"Now, put your arm around me. Good. Take my hand and tell me something and I'll pretend to laugh."

"When did you ever know me to tell jokes?"

She sighed. "Fine. Just act like we're in a deep conversation."

"What's going on here?"

"I'll explain later. Just help me out, will you?"

"Would you like me to kiss you while I'm at it?" He said, sarcastically.

"No," she muttered absently, eyes searching in the mirrored wall behind them for Jimmy's approach. "Not unless it's for real." Suddenly she stopped, horrified. She was aware that he had frozen, stunned--his hand around her fingers closed tightly and he didn't seem to be breathing. _See what you get for drinking too many glasses of wine_, _and a champagne toast,_ she thought, _and not watching your big, fat, mouth._

She lowered her face as she felt herself blush violently red. After a long moment she felt his fingers on her shoulder brushing her hair back as he moved in to say something.

They were interrupted when she heard a familiar oily voice saying, "Hey you two, get a room!" Followed by raucous laughter.

Tabitha, torn between mortification at what she'd said to Severus and an intense desire to get rid of Jimmy, muttered quietly enough so only Snape could hear, "I'll say hi, then you get rid of him." Her mouth was dry and her voice was shaky. She opened her eyes again and turned to nod curtly at Jimmy and say, "Hello."

As soon as Jimmy started to sit down, Snape said quickly, "If you'd excuse us." Then he turned his attention back to Tabitha.

Jimmy opened his mouth to make some stupid remark when the DJ announced the cake cutting. Jimmy hurried away to watch, and Tabitha stood up quickly, not looking at Snape and saying that they should go watch, too. He had no choice but to comply...

oOoOoOo

It was after the wedding and they walked down the sidewalk of Grimmauld Place towards Number 12. It was slow going because Tabitha's feet were pinching in her strappy sandals. Their conversation had been stilted and awkward since the reception, and they frequently fell into uncomfortable silence. Tabitha had opened a can of worms, and they were both trying to talk about anything else.

Tabitha stopped suddenly and made an aggravated little noise. "Hold on," she said, "I can't walk another step and I don't care if I do wear a hole in my pantyhose."

She sat down on a stoop to unbuckle her sandals, which gave her an excuse not to look at Severus. She shivered as she felt a chill in the air.

"Tabitha, get up," Snape hissed.

She was unbuckling her second sandal, and she kicked it off and stood up. Then she saw them. Black, shadowy figures wafting around above the ground and drawing closer to where she was.

"Take out your wand and have it ready."

Hand shaking, she pulled out her wand and pointed it outward.

"Remember your training. Think of your most happy moment. And concentrate."

The dementors were swirling closer, and Tabitha was getting colder, and she fought to keep her dread at bay. Holding the wand with both hands, she concentrated on her happiest moment. She concentrated, harder and harder, blocking out all other considerations. She finally saw a white misty substance coming out of the end of her wand. She was also aware when Snape's wand did the same. The dementors were not able to penetrate the mist, and they finally retreated, leaving Tabitha shaking in the aftermath of the struggle.

She lowered her wand and turned to look for Snape. He was a few feet away from her, wand still raised. As if he sensed her looking at him, he turned in her direction. She was standing stock-still, with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face.

"A butterfly, Tabitha? Your Patronus is a butterfly?" He looked at her strangely, much the way Remus had looked at her.

"W-well, it could have been a chicken," she retorted, distraught and a little angry.

He thought she must be all right if she could crack jokes, but then she leaped at him, flinging her arms around his neck and shaking violently. Putting his arms around her awkwardly, he murmured something into her hair, and she could hear the click of the Put-outer as it snuffed the streetlamps. Fearful of being seen by muggles, he Aparated them into the house.

Tonks was coming down the stairs as they entered.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We were attacked by dementors just outside in the street."

"Well then, let's get her into the front room."

They sat Tabitha down on the sofa, where she put her hands over her face, rocking gently back and forth, but made no sound.

"Tabitha, drink this," said Tonks firmly, shoving a mug of hot chocolate at her. "Remus says chocolate is the best remedy for dementor attacks." She looked over at Snape, sitting next to Tabitha. "It's the only form of chocolate we have in the house. Tabitha tries really hard to only feed Sarah health food." Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I saw that face, Tonks," replied Tabitha, who had removed her hands from her face to hold the mug. She was still pale.

"Your first dementor attack is always the worst. The next time..."

"No. Don't talk to me about any 'next time'," Tabitha interrupted her. "It's real easy for you to talk about dementor attacks, but I'm not a trained Auror or a professor. I'm a DJ, and a housewife, for goodness sake."

Tabitha put a hand over her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. She didn't see Tonks and Snape exchange glances over her head.

"Tabitha Thurston, you are forgetting your training," Snape said sternly. "You seem to forget that you are also a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

She looked up at him then. What he said was true. She was trained, and they had successfully driven off the dementors. Furthermore, he didn't look at all frightened by what just happened. She felt a little bit of courage creep back into her.

"Tomorrow, Tabitha, lets go to the Burrow and talk to Molly--just girl talk," added Tonks.

Tabitha looked at Tonks and nodded. After all, Molly was a housewife too, and a valued member of the Order. That's what they would do.

**What did you like, what didn't you like? Come on, you can tell me...I don't bite. Please review!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

The following afternoon, Hermione and Ginny minded Sarah as the little one stood on a chair and worked busily in her coloring book spread out on the table in the back yard of the Burrow. Hermione glanced up as Ron approached the house, but Ginny kept her eyes on her paper as she said, "Don't go in, Ron, there's a woman nursing a baby in there. Unless, of course, you insist."

Ron blushed at the insinuation, but had no better retort than, "Shut up, Ginny."

"No, you shut up!"

"Shut up!" Sarah chimed in.

"Good job, you two. Why'd you have to go and teach that to Sarah? Mrs. Thurston's going to be mad when she finds out what you did," said Hermione indignantly.

"That's who's here?"

"Uh-huh, and Hermione, you think we ought to tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well...I don't know. You think he can handle it, Ginny?"

"Handle what?"

"Oh, just that 'We know something you don't know,'" Ginny sing-songed the last part and Sarah giggled.

"Will you just..." Ron said, getting mad.

"It is a rather juicy bit of gossip, Ron."

"And we know you can't keep a secret," Ginny added.

"When did I ever not keep a secret?"

"Fine. But you better sit down for this," Ginny said.

Ron sat down. "This better be good, after all that build-up."

"It is," Ginny said confidently.

"Keep your voice down," said Hermione to both of them. She leaned closer to Ron and said. "Mrs. Thurston's here--she's talking to your mum because she was attacked by dementors last night." Both girls were grinning.

"If you two think that's funny, then you both have a sick sense of humor."

"You would be right, Ron, if it weren't for one little thing--she wasn't alone, " said Ginny mysteriously.

"Go on..."

"She was with Professor Snape."

"So?"

"So, they were coming back from a date." Ginny leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her with a satisfied smile and waited for the news to sink in.

"Eww--you're wrong--that can't be right."

"Can be and is. Ginny and I were right there in the kitchen when she said it--she took him to a wedding--some friend of hers--and Tonks corroborated it, so there."

Ron shook his head slowly. "Well, that just--no. I don't believe she couldn't find somebody better. Not with her looks..." He broke off, blushing, when the two girls just stared at him.

"Yeah, and Ron, she's like a million years older than you," said Ginny, who was trying hard not to laugh.

Hermione just shook her head and looked down at her paper and continued coloring.

"I didn't mean that I liked her--I mean not like that--I was just saying--"

Ginny picked up a crayon and started coloring, but Hermione started singing, "And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson..."

Ginny didn't understand the reference, but she smiled at her brother's discomfiture. Ron didn't understand the reference either, but he knew when he was being teased, and marched out of the yard in a huff.

oOoOoOo

It was a couple of days later, and the Order was to meet at Grimmauld place. Tabitha had just dressed and was running down the stairs to answer a knock at the front door. It was a little early for people to start arriving, and she was a little annoyed because she had some last-minute things to do.

She opened the door to see Severus, and she let him in. He was looking at her with his usual direct manner, but there was also something curious and a little guarded in his expression. They hadn't spoken since the wedding and she was nervous about facing him again. Once the alcohol wore off, she had burned with embarrassment over some of the things she had said. She was fervently grateful she hadn't _done_ anything to be ashamed of, but oh, the things she had said!

"Go have a seat," she said, carefully casual, tipping her head towards the dining room door. "I need to bring in the refreshments."

She started to push her way into the kitchen but something made her turn around. He was following her. She stopped.

"I came early for a reason," he said.

Tabitha looked into his serious, knowing face and almost gasped out loud. She was about to get the "friends" speech. She could cope with that--it certainly wasn't the end of the world--but she felt like she couldn't cope with the post-friends-speech awkwardness. _Well,_ she decided in a panic, _I just won't stand here for it_. If she was fast enough, she could make her escape through the kitchen, up the back stairs and into her bedroom, and have Tonks make her excuses for her. She could plead a headache. People never question headaches.

All this went through her head in the space of about two seconds. She dashed into the kitchen, but was only halfway across the floor when he caught up with her and grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him. He looked puzzled.

"Look, I..." she started but he put his hand lightly on her face.

"I wanted to know," he said, "If this was real enough for you."

He leaned down and kissed her. It took a moment to register in her mind, she had been so sure he was going to give her the brush-off. But then she kissed him back, joyfully, dizzily and felt his arms go around her back--which was good because she had gone suddenly weak in the knees. Her arms went around his neck and she realized how different this was from when Sirius kissed her. She had never felt this way towards Sirius.

They jumped back from each other when they heard Tonks' footsteps hurrying towards the kitchen and they carefully avoided looking at each other when she entered.

"Hi," Tonks said, confused at the sight of Severus in the kitchen. "You're here early."

He mumbled something nondistinct, and Tonks looked suspiciously at Tabitha, who was still carefully not looking at him, as she carried the refreshment tray by hand out the kitchen door and down the hall. Severus followed a moment after her. Tonks sighed and magicked the beverages into the next room. She would wheedle the story out of Tabitha if it killed her.

**What did you like, what didn't you like? Come on, you can tell me...I don't bite. Please review!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

They were seated around the table for the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, Tabitha between Remus and Tonks, and Snape on the other side of Tonks. Tabitha was telling Lupin about the dementor attack when Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

"Professor Dumbledore, just one moment, please," Tonk's voice rang out. "I need to change seats. The lighting, you know..." she gestured vaguely. Turning to Tabitha, she said sweetly and innocently, "Could we trade...?"

Tabitha raised her eyebrow at Tonks. This was the first time she had ever heard that Tonks had problems with her eyesight. Sighing, she stood up and traded seats with her. She could almost swear Tonks winked at her for a moment. Therefore, when they sat down in their new seats, she kicked Tonks hard under the table. Tonks had to struggle to keep a straight face.

McGonagall watched this interplay with something less than amusement. It also hadn't escaped her attention the way Snape was carefully not reacting to any of this action, not even by a roll of his eyes. With some irritation, she put on her best school-marm attitude and said, glaring at Tonks, "If Miss Tonks and Mrs. Thurston are quite through, could we start the meeting now, Professor Dumbledore?"

Tabitha blushed with mortification, but Tonks, unrepentant, sat next to her, shaking with the effort of not laughing.

Somehow the meeting was gotten through. As the gathering was breaking up, McGonagall happened to notice that Snape leaned in close and said something to Tabitha that made her blush again and lower her eyes as she busied herself clearing the refreshments. McGonagall sighed in frustration, but it was none of her business. Only...Cousin Endora would not care for this budding situation much. She had hoped so much for Samantha, then Tabitha, to marry well, to marry a wizard of wealth and status. Snape did not fulfill those requirements. Granted, in Cousin Endora's eyes he would be preferable to another muggle, but Snape's family did not have the status or connections. Cousin Endora had told McGonagall in private that she hoped that Sirius would take a fancy to Tabitha. There was a family for you! Cousin Endora knew about but simply ignored the unsavory aspects of the Black family history and activities.

After the meeting, Tabitha checked in on her girls, then changed into comfortable clothes before heading downstairs to find a new book to read. In the front room sat Tonks with her back to her. Tabitha walked in, ready to have it out.

"Would you like to tell me what all that was about in the meeting, there?" Tabitha asked her, voice heavy with irony.

Tonks turned around, eyes swollen and red. Tabitha hurried to sit down next to her. "Tonks, what is it?"

Between sobs, Tonks spilled out the story. Remus didn't want her--didn't like her--like that--well, he did admit caring for her, but gave some stupid excuse about not wanting to ruin her life--he was too old--she was too young--he was a werewolf--she didn't understand the full implications of that--didn't want to complicate her life...The list went on and on.

Tabitha hugged and patted her, then got up to get her a drink.

When Tonks stopped crying, she asked," So, how do I convince Remus to take a chance, that it's all right?"

"I don't know that there is a way. I'm so sorry, Tonks. If it makes any difference, he doesn't know what he's missing."

"It doesn't make a difference, but thanks."

oOoOoOo

Back at work, Tabitha's segment on Wartime Safety became increasingly popular. Her boss was so pleased that it became a permanent segment of her program. She continued to send the coded messages through her music selections as Dumbledore directed, and a few weeks later her boss suggested she open the lines to listeners' opinions on the war. Tabitha wasn't sure how this would be accomplished without telephones, but her ever-resourceful producer was able to magick a connection between Floo and the network that would accomplish this feat.

Naturally, she got her share of nutters, but some of her callers had useful information to pass on. Some persons made unsubstantiated claims of having seen Voldemort in this town or that city, but Tabitha's producer quickly learned to prescreen the callers. Snape had been right. Her show was in a precarious position with the Ministry, but it was increasing in popularity. She was even offered a more convenient evening slot, but she refused to change her hours when the opportunity was offered to her, because it would have been too inconvenient for her and the girls, so WWN began playing pre-recorded segments of her show during the daytime and evening hours. Tabitha was becoming famous.

**What did you like, what didn't you like? Come on, you can tell me...I don't bite. Please review!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

A/N According to more than one website, Adam was a warlock in "Bewitched" and a mortal in "Tabitha". For this fanfic, he's a mortal. It just works better that way. And all due respect to anyone who disagrees.

He was back, wearing mugglish clothes and striding down the street to the playground. He sat down on the bench next to her as she sat watching Sarah over in the sandbox.

"Tonks said you were here," said Snape.

Tabitha smiled at him, and gestured with a finger to her lips that the baby was sleeping. A thin blanket with lambs on it was covering the stroller, keeping out the light. She slid closer to him so they could talk quietly

"I came a little early today," she said. "Don't you have school? The muggle schools have already started."

"Students don't arrive until tomorrow. It's my last day of freedom."

Tabitha looked at him in surprise. "I never heard you talk like that. Anyway, I just always assumed teachers liked to have a bunch of kids to boss around."

"Yeah. What a treat."

Tabitha grinned and gazed out across the playground at Sarah. "Good. She's not eating sand. Anyway. We didn't really have a chance to, you know, talk the other day." She paused and blushed, remembering why they hadn't talked. When she had her composure back, she said,"The dementor attack brought it home to me. We really are in a war now. I considered fleeing back to Connecticut, I was so scared, but there are problems over there, too. So, I'm staying, and I want to do my bit."

Snape touched her hair and she turned to look him in the face. He seemed pleased. She continued talking. "Molly told me about the Longbottoms. They only had one son. You must know him, he's in the same class as her Ron."

Snape knew him.

"Well," Tabitha said," It just seems to me that this is the time to stand and fight. Not run or hope the problem will solve itself or hope that someone else will do it." Abruptly she changed the subject. "Did I tell you I have an interview with Scrimgeour day after tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I believe that fighting amongst ourselves is a bad idea. It would play into You Know Who's hands. But at the same time, our leadership should be held accountable for its mistakes." She looked grim. "It will be an interesting interview."

"Please be careful," Snape said, seriously. "Don't forget who you're working for and don't forget who your enemy is."

"Thanks." She looked at her watch. "The other women should be arriving any minute now."

"What other women?"

"Our play group, of course. We meet here every Tuesday morning. There's Janet, and Maryann, and Kim, and Terry..."

"Never mind, I get the picture. These are your muggle friends?"

"More like acquaintances than friends. I only see them at play group."

"Don't they ever wonder where you live?"

"Not really. I do a gentle obliviating charm on them. They never think to ask me when they're around, and when they do think about it at home, the phone rings, or there's a knock at the door, or the baby needs something. It's worked so far."

"It's not a good idea to get to close to muggles."

"Don't think I won't hex you if I feel like it. You know half my family is muggle."

Snape sighed. "Yeah. So's mine." He embraced and kissed her. "Good luck on your show," he whispered.

As he went in search of a private place to Disaparate, he passed two young muggle women pushing strollers and headed towards the playground. He could have sworn they were grinning slyly at him.

oOoOoOo

Snape invited Tabitha to go with him to the theater, where a popular current wizard production was playing. It wasn't anything too deep; there was a little comedy, a little romance, a little action, and a rather thin plot. But, it was a lot of fun to watch, and Tabitha enjoyed herself, understanding why this type of play would be popular at this time. Escapism in wartime.

Hogwarts had its own box seat, and that's where they were seated. Tabitha had been up half the night before with a very fussy Stella, and the darkness of the theater put her into a sort of drowsy reverie. She could also look at Snape, unobserved.

Funny, the series of events that brought her to this place and with this person. Snape was not what you could call handsome, or charming, although he was generally courteous to her. Except when they argued the muggle question. Which was stupid because he was half muggle, just like her.

That little bit of information had completely taken her by surprise. From his comments about non-magical people, she had naturally assumed he was pure blood. But in fact, his parentage was the same as hers; witch mother, muggle father.

Tabitha had lived a very unremarkable life, aside from her magic abilities. She ran with a crowd of "nice" kids in high school and college, not quite the popular crowd, but close enough. She had been a cheerleader, but not head cheerleader, got good grades (but not spectacular), was voted "Girl Next Door" by the yearbook committee, had a well-liked boyfriend in high school, then another well-liked boyfriend in college.

Then she met Paul. Paul was the golden boy at the network, and she made him the perfect wife. Their marriage had ended before their honeymoon feelings had any chance to fade, and their life together had been idyllic. Dinner parties, barbeques, ski trips, a circle of friends that included other young yuppies. Tabitha had not missed her magical roots while she and Paul lived in their little bubble of enchantment. Then Sarah was born and she made their happiness complete. Tabitha fell very easily into the role of Mommy and had found a circle of other young mothers to socialize with. Things had been happy before Paul died.

Tabitha had heard talk. From what she had been able to gather, it seemed that Snape was none of this. Estranged from his family, he ran around with a crowd at Hogwarts who many of them became Death Eaters during the first war. They were the outsiders and troublemakers. Tabitha could imagine that if they had gone to school together, someone like Snape would have slipped under her radar. Tabitha would more likely have hung around with the crowd Sirius had hung around with.

Sirius Black. In with the in crowd, as they used to say in an earlier time. Popular in school, handsome. Even his stint in prison hadn't entirely erased his good looks. Walked with the swagger guys acquire when they know they won't be judged by the opposite sex and found wanting. And yet...Tabitha had never returned his feelings. It was useless now to wonder if she would have developed romantic feelings for him if there had been enough time. She did love him platonically, and she still grieved for him as one of her best friends. There were many things about him that reminded her of her late husband.

Bottom line was however, that regardless of the reason, Sirius hadn't moved her the way Snape did. What was the phrase? "The heart wants what it wants."

Tonks knew about them now and never said anything negative or discouraging, but it was obvious she didn't understand. Also, Tabitha could swear that Remus was starting to look at her oddly. Not that it was that big of a deal, who was involved with whom. After all, this wasn't high school. However, she could understand their surprise. Sirius would have been the obvious choice for her. Maybe Tabitha was developing a taste for bad boys in her old age.

She sighed quietly and shifted in her seat. Snape turned to look at her in the dark and she looked at him, wistfully, a little ironically. No way he could read the direction of her thoughts. She was a natural-born Occlumens and she was grateful for it now. He couldn't see her blushing, thank goodness.

Gently, he brushed the hair out of her face, and when she closed her eyes, he leaned in to kiss her gently. Groping for his other hand in the dark, heart pounding, she moved in to kiss him back, forgetting about the play, giving herself over to his kiss. She doubted she would ever be able to explain this attraction to anybody else, and furthermore, she didn't care.

**Make a poor little fanfic writer happy Please review!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

The day of Tabitha's interview with Scrimgeour arrived and she woke up with butterflies in her stomach. He was a powerful man, and she was openly challenging him in wartime. But when she remembered Sirius, the Longbottoms, and her own recent attack, she pushed aside her own fear and resolved not to shrink from asking the tough questions.

Just the same, she fretted about it all day beforehand. She wandered aimlessly from room to room, did her housework haphazardly, had trouble concentrating. Tonks told her she couldn't wait until Tabitha left because she was making her so _nervous_.

Tabitha was not pleased to see that Scrimgeour had arrived at the station before she had. It felt as if her territory had been invaded. Nevertheless, she greeted him cordially and showed him to his chair. She sat in the chair next to him and her producer brought a pot of tea and a tray of biscuits and placed it on a table between them. As they chatted, he asked her kindly, "Are you nervous young lady?"

His_ voice _was kindly, but his attitude reeked of condescension. At the same time he was pretending to put her at ease by asking how she felt, he was trying to establish himself as the stronger, more experienced personality. Tabitha longed to rise to the bait and let him know what type of woman he was dealing with, but she controlled herself. She didn't want him on the defense before the show even started.

Covering her irritation, she looked at him demurely, a little shyly. "I suppose I am nervous," she almost simpered.

He patted her shoulder with the air of an older uncle humoring a little child. "When you've done as many interviews as I have you'll gain more confidence...but just remember--a little nervousness is a good thing--it keeps you on your toes."

She gave him a look as if he were the cleverest wizard on earth.

"You're on in five, four, three..." Her producer broke in. Tabitha turned her attention to her show.

"Greetings, dear listeners and welcome to a special presentation of Overnight with Tabitha. Tonight's special guest is known to all of you as the Minister of Magic. Allow me to introduce Rufus Scrimgeour."

"Thank you Mrs. Thurston, or may I call you Tabitha?"

"Why of course you may," she replied with a smile in her voice. Then she began, still smiling. "Why wasn't the wizarding populace warned when the stories about You Know Who's return started to circulate five years ago?"

"Because they weren't stories, they were rumors. Merely unsubstantiated rumors," he answered confidently.

"Well now, not all the incidents were unsubstantiated, were they? What about the theft from Gringotts a few years back? That was reported thoroughly by the _Daily Prophet_, am I correct? We could hardly call that unsubstantiated. Then major incidents started happening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at a rate of approximately one a year." She still affected the tone of innocent inquiry.

"The theft at Gringotts could not be definitively tied to Dark activity. Furthermore, we didn't know where You Know Who was and we didn't want to cause panic among the general populace." Scrimgeour's smile was fading and he was peering at her closely.

She laced her fingers and leaned forward. "So instead you chose to leave the general populace vulnerable."

"Please elaborate on what you mean by vulnerable," Scrimgeour had a warning note in his voice.

"Because the average wizard or witch didn't know to take extra precautions, wouldn't you say that left them vulnerable to attack? Vulnerable to the Imperious Curse?"

"Now see here, Tabitha, based on what we knew at the time, we believed that the ordinary, everyday precautions that prudent people take would be sufficient."

She observed his glowering face and despite his low, controlled voice, she was well aware he was furious. It occured to her that he would make a powerful enemy, but she couldn't allow herself to be intimidated. She took a deep breath and continued.

"What about the death of Cedric Diggory? Didn't the Ministry try to hush up the real cause of that poor Triwizard contestant's death?"

Scrimgeour struggled to keep his mastery of himself. "What the public must understand is that sometimes those of us in authority need to weigh and balance the public's right to know against the risk of widespread panic--or worse."

"But it was already a known fact that there were practicing Death Eaters again because of the incident at the Quidditch World Cup--which occurred only a few months before."

At this Scrimgeour dropped all pretense of politeness. "You speak as if you have vast knowledge of our affairs. But you weren't here during the Quidditch World Cup. You were still in America and married to a muggle. In fact, you weren't even using magic then, either--too busy playing up to your muggle friends while those of us living here were actually facing these threats."

Tabitha sat back, taken by surprise. It was true--Paul was still alive then, but she didn't know how he knew that. Was her life that much of an open book?

"So," she said, deciding to ignore Scrimgeour's rude remark about her _playing up_ to her muggle friends. "You acknowledge there was a threat."

He was cornered now. He glared at her openly, and Tabitha's boss looked as if he would pass out. "The Ministry of Magic has always acted in the best interest of the wizarding populace to the best of our knowledge," Scrimgeour said gravely.

"I see," Tabitha replied, unimpressed. "Well, now that we all acknowledge that there actually is a threat, what are the Ministry's plans for the protection of the people?"

"I don't mind telling you we have increased the number of Aurors on the payroll, and we have been taking immediate action against those who seem to be a threat."

"When you refer to 'taking immediate action' do you mean investigation? Or arrest? What safeguards are in place to avoid violating the civil rights of the accused?"

"You seem to want quite a bit, Tabitha. You want to be kept safe, and you want the Ministry to never make a mistake while keeping you safe."

"The establishment of reasonable safeguards against unjust imprisonment is hardly 'quite a bit'."

"Every possible measure is being taken to simultaneously protect the

public while safeguarding the civil rights of wizards," he replied through gritted teeth...

oOoOoOo

Severus met up with her after her show despite the late hour and that he had to teach class the next day. He looked strained and was frowning, but Tabitha didn't seem to notice as she paced up and down the parlor at Grimmauld Place. In the immediate aftermath of everything she said to Scrimgeour and everything he said to her, she was shaking violently with nervousness. Suddenly she stopped and confronted Severus.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" She asked, wringing her hands. "Now that the show's over, I'm starting to doubt myself. Did I go too far with my questions or was it okay?"

"I'm not convinced this interview was the right thing to do," he said quietly.

"What?"

"You've run the risk of making yourself too visible. Most of us in the Order are trying to avoid notice."

"But--but--that's not true--Dumbledore is the most famous wizard alive today!"

"Yes he is, but you're forgetting that he was famous even before the Order."

"So you think I was wrong to do this interview?"

He strode up to her and put his arms around her. He said in a strange voice, "I'm afraid you shouldn't have been so outspoken. You might draw the wrong kind of attention to yourself."

She looked up at him suddenly, but he was avoiding her eyes. Although he refused to talk about his mission for the Order, she was positive now that he was involved in spying on the Death Eaters. But she resisted the idea that she was in any danger. After all, the idea was so silly--imagine Voldemort listening to the radio! Severus was just being overly protective.

"How could I not be outspoken?" She demanded. "Ordinary people are afraid for their safety. Not everybody belongs to the Order like you and me, you know. The ordinary person on the street needs to know that these threats exist and that there are steps they could take to defend themselves."

She hoped that her friends in the Order would approve of what she had done. But to her dismay, Dumbledore was of a similar opinion as Severus. She went up to Hogwarts a couple days later to see Aunt Minerva and she was able to catch him in his office. He looked at her kindly as he expressed his concerns.

"Don't forget, Mrs. Thurston, we don't know who all the Death Eaters were from before. Some slipped by undetected. And not all of Voldemort's followers are full-fledged Death Eaters, either. I'm afraid you may be putting yourself in danger from them, and I'm also afraid you've made enemies in the Ministry."

"So do you believe I should have kept quiet and not called Scrimgeour to account for the Ministry's actions? In other words, are you telling me I shouldn't rock the boat?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a moment. "My dear, I've been rocking the boat my whole life. However--and I'm not trying to be immodest--my life has been much longer than yours and I'm in a much better position to defend myself than you are."

Tabitha's eyes strayed to the older man's injured hand and back to his face ironically, but he only shrugged and smiled at her.

"I'm not saying you've put the Order in any jeopardy, my dear, and Severus can be a bit forceful about his own opinions. I won't tell you not to wrangle with the Ministry, but I will give you some friendly advice--try to avoid the spotlight if you can, while things are so...dangerous."

oOoOoOo

"Do you think Severus and Dumbledore are right?" Tabitha cornered Tonks at dinner that night. Tonks had been unusually quiet the last couple days. Tabitha was worried about her friend, but she also wanted to know her opinion.

Tonks folded her napkin and placed it in her lap. "I think you should listen to Dumbledore. And as for Severus--he's in a position to know if you're being watched by...hostile elements."

Tabitha stared at her, a shiver going down her spine at the idea of being watched by people who wanted to do her harm.

Tonks picked up her napkin and twisted it nervously. "Tabitha, what do you really know about Severus Snape?"

"If you're trying to ask if I know he used to be a Death Eater, yes, I know all about it. I also know that Dumbledore trusts him."

Tonks hesitated before she said quietly, "Did you ever hear Sirius say that nobody ever stops being a Death Eater?"

"I know Severus will bear the Dark Mark forever on his arm," answered Tabitha, as quiet as she. "I also know he did...terrible things...in those days."

"Does he ever talk about those days to you? About what it was like in the time before?"

"No, but that's not his way. Don't you believe people can change?"

"Of course people can change. And I--along with the rest of the Order--we have all pledged to stand by each other--against You Know Who--Snape pledged with us, too. However," she paused, looking fearfully at Tabitha. "I knew him briefly as a teacher at Hogwarts, you know, and well...if Dumbledore didn't trust him...I'm not sure I would." This last part was said in a whisper.

The two women stared at each other unhappily. Tabitha's first impulse was to be angry and defensive. Who was Tonks to criticize Severus? Tonks, who was crazy in love with a werewolf! Granted, Tonks' werewolf had never been a criminal, but still...

With an effort she forced back the angry retort that rose to her lips and took a deep breath.

"It must have been very hard for you to say that, Tonks." Tabitha strove to speak calmly but her voice trembled somewhat.

The other woman nodded, looking sad and a little fearful of what Tabitha would say. She wrung her hands for a moment. "I don't want us to stop being friends. If you want to be with Snape, that's entirely your decision."

"Yes, Tonks it is. My decision and mine alone," she replied, quietly but firmly.

"Do you love him?"

Tabitha laughed wearily. "Love? We only started seeing each other a few weeks ago."

"I'm not seeing Remus, but I know I love him."

"I don't know, Tonks. I haven't really thought about it."

"You may have to decide sooner rather than later. I don't know where this war is taking us or what will happen by the end of it, but you may have to make some painful decisions. And if you love Severus, you'll have to take him into consideration when you make those decisions."

Tabitha passed her hand over her eyes. It was too early to think about making decisions that involved Snape. It all seemed to be moving too fast.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Tabitha tried to keep her tone light.

Tonks picked up her fork and started eating again, but she kept giving Tabitha sideways glances.

oOoOoOo

Remus Lupin dropped in after dinner that night. Tabitha was in a funk--she, who always tried to get along with people, seemed to have drawn everybody's disapproval on herself; Scrimgeour, her boss, Severus, Dumbledore and finally Tonks.

So, it was half-jokingly that she asked him, "Is there something you want to say to me too? Have I done something you disapprove of lately? Want to criticize my show?"

"Not at all," he replied. "I thought your show was well done."

Tabitha burst out laughing and put her face in her hands. "Thank goodness somebody is with me," she mumbled...

To her relief, and the relief of her long-suffering boss, that show drew the highest audience in the history of WWN and ensured her continued job security. She remembered her training in mortal television, and sent a lovely thank-you note to Scrimgeour the next day that was gracefully received by the skilled and experienced politician, but she knew they would never be friends. She also knew she would be under scrutiny by his office, but as long as she had the support of the listeners, the Ministry would be reluctant to cut her funding. It was a precarious position to be in.

**Make a poor little fanfic writer happy Please review!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

The "Harry Potter" characters belong to JK Rowling, her associates and affiliates. CPT Holdings Inc. and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment own "Bewitched" and "Tabitha". For entertainment purposes only. There. I have spoken.

It was autumn now and the weather grew increasingly colder. All students, both muggle and wizard, were back in school. Tabitha's show was growing in popularity. Molly Weasley told her she never missed a broadcast and that most of her friends listened, also. Tabitha was flattered, but more importantly, she hoped she was making some sort of difference.

Her interview with Scrimgeour had made her a little controversial. Some listeners even branded her as Pro-Dark Arts because she had challenged the head of the Ministry of Magic during wartime. The controversy added to her fame, and she was being approached for interviews by popular witch magazines. Tabitha turned them down politely, however.

"Journalists should report the news, not be the news," she would explain.

But that was only half of her reason. She was afraid to expose her children to publicity. Her personal life wasn't a secret--she had announced her maternity leave--but there was no need to have the girls' pictures published, or to make too big a deal about her personal life which might draw the attention of extremists on either side. Tabitha was especially worried in the current climate that Sarah, who at age two showed no evidence of magical activity, could be an especial target of the Death Eaters. Tabitha had put her under powerful charms and enchantments, but she was reluctant to take too many chances with her little muggle daughter despite it all.

She was also distressed to find herself on the receiving end of the occasional death threat. Not that there were so many, and it was next to impossible to even substantiate them, but they made her cautious. Snape was deeply disturbed by the threats on Tabitha's life--he took them much more seriously than she did--and he went back to escorting her through the Floo network, and he also insisted on teaching her more Defense.

Because he never felt at ease at Grimmauld Place, he brought her to Hogwarts for lessons. Dumbledore placed the castle under more powerful defensive spells than ever this term and Aurors were stationed at the perimeter--that was Tonks' assignment these days and sometimes Tabitha would accompany her to Hogwarts where she would meet up with Severus. But this was an uncomfortable arrangement--there was a definite chilly feeling between Snape and Tonks lately and even though neither one them told Tabitha the reason for it, she felt caught in the middle.

Tabitha never saw Harry or the Weasley kids or any of the other students while she was there. Hogwarts was massive and it was easy enough for Snape to find them a private place to practice. She did see Aunt Minerva sometimes, but the older woman was looking pinched and preoccupied these days and in no mood for long-winded conversation. A quick hug and a kiss on the cheek was the most contact Tabitha had with her outside of Order meetings.

Snape was now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Tabitha was pleased for him. She had heard through the grapevine how much he had wanted the position, but he never discussed it with her. In fact, he never really discussed it with anybody, and when Tabitha thought about it she became uneasy. She understood that there were things Severus was not at liberty to talk about with her, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Tonks had a point--how much did she really know about Severus Snape?

oOoOoOo

Tabitha was at work one night when a half hour before she was supposed to sign off, she looked up to see her boss waving frantically at her through the window. She put on some music and beckoned him in.

"The two o'clock called out," he informed her.

"Can't you get a replacement?" She asked.

"We Floo'ed everybody. Nobody could come in. You'll have to stay."

"Until six in the morning? But I'm already exhausted."

"I'm sorry, we don't have anybody else."

"My ride is coming for me," she countered.

"Sorry, Tabitha, that's the way it is sometimes."

She glared at him even though she knew it wouldn't be any use. She was stuck there until six.

"Then why don't you put on a big pot of coffee," she growled ungraciously. "It's the least you can do. And bring lots of cream and sugar!" She added as he hurried out of the room.

Snape arrived while Tabitha was waiting for her coffee.

"Can you belive it Severus? I tried to get a message to you. I'm stuck here," she said grumpily. "My replacement won't be coming in. You better go back to Hogwarts. I can't leave until six. I already Floo'ed Tonks not to expect me."

"I'll stay."

She shook her head. "No use in both of us losing sleep. Besides, you have to teach class in the morning. Nobody likes a tired, grumpy Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she laughed.

He gave her a quick, ironic look before he said, "Don't you think I can make a potion to keep me awake?"

"Of course you can," she said loftily, "But you're better off just getting the sleep you need naturally."

"Merlin, you sound like a muggle."

"I'm not ashamed of being half-mortal," she said and her eyes flashed dangerously.

He refused to be sidetracked. "I'm staying, Tabitha, and that's final."

She shrugged. "I wish I had gotten the message to you earlier, just the same. I Floo'ed you at Hogwarts, but..."

"I was busy, he said. "I never got your message."

Some subtle nuance in his voice made her shudder. He must have been on assignment for the Order. His spying on the Death Eaters.

Tabitha was still feeling uneasy ever since that conversation she'd had with Tonks. She realized that there was a lot she didn't know about Severus--things she really ought to know. All of the men she ever dated--both warlock and mortal--were very forthcoming with personal information. Whether she was interested or not, they regaled her with stories about their accomplishments, presumably in the hopes of making themselves more interesting to her. But Snape was quite unlike any man she had ever met. He rarely volunteered information and even when she asked him direct questions, he would give the barest answers. When they first became involved, that didn't bother her. But she decided she needed to know more about him.

"Well, as long as you're staying, you can watch me work." She chose her music and cued up the first song. "They only need me to play music. There won't be any callers and I only have to announce station identification and weather. I suspect the time will go slowly."

They were relatively alone now. Tabitha's boss was in his office catching up on paper work--and trying to stay out of her way. Tabitha and Snape sat together on the old sagging couch in the studio and settled themselves in to wait out the night. He cradled her in his arms, lightly caressing her hair and from time to time, she flicked her wand in the direction of the turntables to cue and play the music.

"You weren't at Hogwarts tonight," she said, trying to sound casual.

His arms stiffened around her, but he answered, "No."

"It's a shame you had to come here for nothing."

"It's not _nothing_, Tabitha. I made a commitment to myself to keep you safe and I intend to keep it."

She nodded. "So, Severus, what was it like, in the time before? You know--during the First War." She asked abruptly.

He looked at her warily and replied, "I don't like to talk about those things."

"I understand that. But I wasn't here in those days, and I'm curious about what it was like."

"Then ask Molly Weasley. Or your Aunt Minerva. They remember it clearly."

"I'm asking you. I want to know what it was like for _you_."

He stopped caressing her. "Nothing I could tell you would be pleasant to listen to. You're better off not knowing."

She sat up suddenly and moved over on the couch so she could look directly into his face. "Don't talk to me like a child..."

"Now just calm down."

"Severus, I hardly know anything about you."

"There isn't much to say."

"Ugh!" She crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

"Why is my past so important to you?" He demanded.

"Because _you're_ important to me."

She felt him move closer to her, although he didn't touch her.

"You wouldn't understand," he said quietly. "You don't know what it was like back then. What _I_ was back then."

"That--is why--I want you--to _tell_ me," she bit out the words as she tried to keep her temper in check. "I need to know." She felt the cushions on the couch shift as he stood up and moved so he was directly in front of her.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked and his eyes were the coldest she'd ever seen them, cold and forbidding. "Do you want to know exactly what it felt like to turn against my own people, to betray them, to use forbidden magic...what it felt like to kill?"

She felt fearful all of a sudden, but she started it, and she refused to shrink from his anger and vehemence.

"Why did you have to drag this all up?" He continued. "Did it ever occur to you that there are some things I would rather not be forced to remember? But right now the War demands that I talk and act in certain ways that are distasteful to me. I'm doing my duty, Tabitha, just like you. But since you insist on knowing...

"I killed people I knew and I killed people I had never met before in my life. I watched them bleed out, cease to breathe, suffer pain that you couldn't even imagine. Even the people I killed in self-defense were only counter attacking me.

"You're never the same after you take a life. It leaves a mark on your soul, much more deep than any Dark Mark. And much uglier.

"I would have gone to Azkaban if it weren't for Dumbledore's evidence and testimony about me. You know I turned to his side right before You Know Who's disappearance. I didn't go to Azkaban, but the weight of blood-guiltiness..."

She looked at him, wide eyed at his tirade. All of a sudden, he sat down next to her and took her face in his hands. "How could you know? Somebody as good as you..."

"I didn't mean to put you through all that again. I really just want to understand you, Severus."

He pulled her close and sighed fearfully. "You really never will understand, will you? You have no idea about the evil that lurks out there. Maybe that's why I can't stay away from you--you're pure of heart."

She twined her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Severus," she whispered. "What do you do for the Order?"

"Tabitha, don't ask me."

"You spy, don't you? You meet with the Death Eaters when you get the signal," and she rested her hand on his forearm. "And you convince the Dark Lord that you're on his side and..."

"Stop it!" He demanded and grabbed her shoulders, holding her at arms' length.

"But I need to know..."

"Stop saying you need to know. I can't tell you these things. Don't you see you're not safe? Oh Merlin. I should have never..."

"Never what?"

"You're not safe with me, Tabitha. Anybody I care about is in danger."

"What are you saying?"

"We shouldn't see each other anymore." He held her arms tightly and she winced.

"You don't mean that."

"You're wrong. I do mean it."

"Won't you teach me Defense anymore?"

He stared at her. "I hadn't thought about that."

"You know more about Defense that anybody except Dumbledore," she murmured, eyes lowered. "But if you think it's a bad idea for you to teach me...And I won't ask you to escort me through Floo."

He groaned. "No, not with the death threats. I won't have you traveling alone and being vulnerable. You still have a lot of Defense to learn. I'll still take you to and from work. I'll still teach you Defense. But other than that we can't see each other anymore--not the way we've been."


End file.
